


Не для хроник

by JellaMontel



Series: Сокровище сердца [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Slash, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке IV-48 Хоббит-феста на дайри.ру: Двалин/Торин, плен в пещере гоблинов. ГлавГоблин хочет начать с Ори, Торин вызывается вместо. Торина раздевают, секут и пр. (без изнасилования), Гэндальф приходит позже, но вовремя, чтоб Торин ушел на своих двоих. Далее по фильму и h/c с Двалином. Бонус, если все носятся с Торином, а он просто рад, что все живы и целы, и есть повод побыть с Двалином.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не для хроник

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not for Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733861) by [JellaMontel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel)



**Часть 1**

— Двалин, — король-без-горы не смотрит на друга, но затылком чувствует его неодобрение.  
Заслуженное, это Торин уже успел осознать.  
— Если считаешь, что я не прав — говори. Не хватает слов — бей. Но не молчи и не осуждай. Вежливого дерьма мне и без тебя здесь достанет.  
Пару минут Двалин медлит, потом хмыкает. А, ну да. Кажется, Торин сейчас назвал дерьмом и свою родню, и его, и вообще весь их народ.  
— Хорошо, — тяжелая рука ложится Торину на плечо, разворачивает, а потом летящий в лицо кулак стирает сознание вспышкой короткой боли.

* * *

— Я действительно был до такой степени сволочью? — интересуется Торин, придя в себя.  
Двалин отводит глаза. Его слегка беспокоит, с какой легкостью — и с наслаждением — он вырубил друга нахрен.  
Нет, Торин давно напрашивался на хорошую трепку, но удовольствие следовало бы получать от чувства восстановленной справедливости, а не от вида художественно распростертого на полу тела.  
Тем более что хоть Торин и друг ему, но с некоторых пор еще и король.  
— Хотел проверить, готово ли твое величество к тому, что я воспользуюсь разрешением.  
Торин пожимает плечами.  
— Лицо только не порть. Мое величество не готово светить подданным набитой мордой.  
Двалин берет его за подбородок и придирчиво изучает. Рука у него тяжелая, так что предупреждение хорошо если не запоздало... Впрочем, даже срезанная в знак траура борода достаточно густа, чтобы скрыть следы. А остальное... Прямой нос, ясный взгляд, четкие, аккуратные брови — уродовать все это почти кощунство, портить такую красоту он и сам не готов.  
— Я буду осторожен.

* * *

Правом доходчиво объяснять, где король ошибается, а где ведет себя как откровенный мудак, Двалин пользуется нечасто. Слишком дорога, слишком ценна эта привилегия, чтобы растрачивать ее на мелкие недоразумения, слишком велик риск, что чрезмерная вольность товарища Торину в конце концов надоест.  
Да и Торин сдерживает свой не самый простой характер вполне успешно.  
Но дается ему это нелегко, а времена стоят тяжелые... И приходит день, когда он зовет Двалина в свои комнаты, устало приваливается к стене и говорит:  
— Мне плохо. Сделай так, чтобы это стало физически и никак больше.  
Двалин вспоминает, как унизительна была последняя сделка и как оскорбительно вели себя люди на переговорах, вспоминает, сколько времени Торин с Балином вынуждены были торговаться, прежде чем добились приличных условий...  
Когда разум шепчет: «Достаточно», Торин не у стены уже, а задыхается на полу.  
Но лицо цело.  
— Не слишком? — Двалин обнимает его, помогая подняться, и Торин цепляется за его плечо, отвечая:  
— В самый раз, — и улыбается, а глаза у него шальные и пьяно-счастливые. — И можно продолжить.  
Хочется снова врезать или хотя бы встряхнуть друга, чтобы опомнился, но тут Торин целует его, и Двалин отвечает с внезапным жаром, а в голове бьется: «Безумие!»  
Но это же Торин.

* * *

Торин то зовет его, то приходит сам, и просит всегда одного и того же. Нечасто, но Двалина не оставляет тревога — два короля в роду уже сгинули, потеряв рассудок, а теперь третий ищет непойми что на пути, который один Махал ведает, куда его заведет.  
Сам Двалин... что ж, Двалин того же рода, хоть родство и в четвертом колене. И именно Торин будит в нем жажду владеть и оберегать, смысл которой понятен любому гному.  
Как эта жажда сочетается с готовностью уебать оберегаемое по первому требованию, он думать не хочет.  
До поры. В одном из людских городов, где он только проездом, идет суд над купцом, замучившим до смерти двух служанок. Двалин не охотник до сплетен, но тут позволяет себе расспросы, и узнает в первом же кабаке, что тот истязал женщин для удовольствия, что бывают же выродки среди людей и что не водится небось такого у других-то народов? Любопытство за любопытство, и он рассказывает чистую правду о том, что любой гном на клочки разорвет тех, кто посмеет обидеть женщину из его народа, и что такое, как тот купец творил, у них невозможно.  
Вот только история гнетет его все последующие дни, и возвращается в Синие Горы он в настолько дурном настроении, что просит Торина, едва они оказываются одни:  
— Скажи мне гадость, да поувесистее.  
Торин окидывает его полным ленивого презрения взглядом.  
— Мне через два дня ехать к Даину, — в голосе пренебрежения тоже более чем достаточно. — Могу ли я рассчитывать, что твоего благоразумия хватит, чтобы _не сорвать_ мне поездку?  
Благоразумия Двалину хватает... едва-едва.  
После он собственноручно пересчитывает, целы ли у Торина ребра, и рассказывает про городок и купца.  
— Я похож на беспомощную людскую девицу? — спрашивает Торин. — Двалин, я смогу остановить тебя, если понадобится.  
Двалин оглядывает его, задерживаясь взглядом на крепких мышцах и разновозрастных шрамах, смотрит в трезвые сейчас, без тени тревоги и неуверенности глаза — действительно, пусть раздетый, пускай избитый, а лежит перед ним, спокойный и удовлетворенный, король. Это сдерживает лучше, чем грубая сила или воинский навык.  
— Если ты захочешь когда-нибудь сам...  
— Если я захочу ударить тебя, — отводит взгляд Торин, — мне хватит слов.

* * *

И все-таки, на очередную годовщину битвы при Азалнубизаре Двалин отчетливо перегибает палку — они оба выпили лишнего, а умение Торина оскорбить и привести в ярость даже вовсе без слов, одним только жестом, взглядом, всегда при нем. Так же, как при Двалине всегда кастеты, которые он в этот раз забывает снять.  
Результат получается в точности таким, какого и следовало ожидать от подобного сочетания — после плена у орков и то краше бывает.  
По уму и по совести, Торина нужно тащить в палаты врачевания и отдавать лекарям, а самому — пойти сдаться страже.  
Но нельзя. Потому что как объяснить происшедшее — так, как было? Возрадуйся, народ Дарина, у тебя безумен уже третий правитель подряд, только этого губит не золото, а чужой хуй и железный кулак. Или же пьянкой, ссорой и дракой? Нельзя тем более, наказание Двалина не волнует, но король, которого можно избить до полусмерти и не получить в ответ даже царапины — не король. Не предводитель для воинов.  
Поэтому Двалин только надеется, что его помощи будет достаточно, когда приводит Торина в чувство, поддерживает, пока того выворачивает наизнанку — сотрясение или внутренние разрывы? Махал, пусть окажется сотрясение, да, точно, прикладывал же головой об лавку и пол — раздевает и помогает смыть кровь... Часть порезов приходится зашивать, но Торина не хватает даже на то, чтобы ругаться. Он лишь молча слушается команд, терпит, а на третьем шве снова теряет сознание.  
Двалин заканчивает работу и разбивает угол каменного стола об кулак.  
Они должны были доиграться и они доигрались, но прибить за это уже некого — вот, как раз прибит и валяется, горе коронованное...  
Шкура — алые метки на светлой коже, влажные кудри выглядят еще чернее, чем всегда, только прядь на лбу поблескивает первым серебром — когда взялась седина, в этом году или в прошлом? Женить бы, но уже поздно, не убедишь... Хотя Двалин сам никому его не отдаст, не отпустит и себя не позволит прогнать.  
Но с мордобоем надо завязывать. Больше — нельзя.  
— Эй... — Торин открывает глаза как никогда вовремя. — Все так плохо?  
Двалин вздрагивает. Кто кого должен об этом спрашивать?  
— Живой?  
— Да, — ресницы вновь опускаются на мгновение. Как же ему должно быть сейчас отвратительно... — Спасибо.  
— За что?! За то, что чуть не убил?  
Торин измученно улыбается.  
— Но не убил же, — и даже за такой недоулыбкой слышен привычный вызов и вечное дуриново упрямство.  
— Торин, эти игры пора прекращать. Они заходят слишком далеко.  
— К балрогам... — ну конечно, он спорит. Говорить может, значит, способен и возражать. — Сегодня никому ни до кого нет дела, а завтра — всеобщее законное похмелье. Когда еще можно себе позволить...  
Дальнейшее Двалин не слышит.  
 _Позволить. Себе — позволить._  
То есть это такого обращения Торин всегда хотел? Безобразного пьяного избиения, намотанных на кулак волос, отбитых внутренностей и вкуса крови? Унижения и беспомощности?  
Двалин давно примирился с тем, что сам он и груб, и жесток, но не готов принять, что это... эта грязь может касаться его короля.  
Торин не может такого желать. Он не в себе. Бредит.  
Или Двалин его неправильно понял.  
— То есть ты готов повторить развлечение? — уточняет он.  
Торин качает головой, прикрывая глаза, но отвечает так, что порадоваться не удается:  
— Не в ближайшие месяцы. Слишком много будет работы.  
— Работы, значит...  
— Работы. Путешествий. Возможно, сражений. Необходимости показываться перед народом... А ты слишком хорош в искусстве калечить и убивать.  
Двалин никогда не поверил бы раньше, что мягкая, чуть ли не извиняющаяся улыбка короля может испугать его до такой степени.  
— Ты этого добиваешься, Торин? Смерти?  
— Нет, почему? — а он действительно удивлен. Уже хорошо.  
— Наказания? — продолжает допрашивать Двалин. — Расплаты за какую-нибудь вину?  
— Нет...  
— Тогда чего?  
Торин задумывается.  
Надолго, но Двалин не собирается его торопить.  
И дожидается ответа.  
— Просто боли. Яркой и с чувством. С послевкусием, которое остается надолго и позволяет вспоминать о хорошем, — Торин смотрит в гладкий каменный потолок так, будто там горят самоцветами звезды. — Позволяет пережить ее снова, шкурой ощутить... Так надежно... — переводит дыхание и заканчивает, глядя Двалину прямо в глаза. — Мне нужна боль от тебя.  
И на это не возразить.  
На это вообще ничего не удается сказать.  
Двалин молча ударяется лбом о его плечо. Безумец, чистейший, невозможный безумец...  
— Торин, мы делаем все неправильно.

* * *

Правильный способ Двалин показывает месяц спустя — вытаскивает из штанов ремень и сует королю под нос.  
— Вот. Еще одно слово, и я тебе обеспечу достаточное количество «просто боли» с харррошим таким послевкусием. Хочешь?  
Торин смотрит на него так, что хочется то ли заржать, то ли дернуть его за косы.  
Моргает.  
И выдает тираду целиком на кхуздуле, суть которой сводится к «что ж ты раньше-то не додумался?!»  
— Раздевайся.

* * *

Еще через пару лет в одном не совсем прекрасном городе они оказываются затерты толпой на площади, где проходит торговая казнь. Человек содрогается всем телом и уже даже не стонет, а воет, народ слитно ахает с каждым ударом кнута... Двалин понимает, что дело неладно, только когда обнаруживает, что Торин застыл, как завороженный, глядя на мерные взмахи, каждый из которых заканчивается глухим шлепком.  
Двалин встряхивает его за плечо.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Я в восхищении, — дикий огонь во взгляде заставляет подозревать, что называется такое состояние как-то иначе. — Освой это искусство.  
— Может, плеткой обойдемся? — осторожно уточняет Двалин.  
— Нет. Двалин, я _это_ хочу.  
И Двалин остается в городе, когда их сородичи едут дальше, в нарушение всех традиций, и гномьих, и человеческих, ухитряется напроситься к палачу в обучение, запрещает себе думать, что это занятие недостойно воина, и учится владеть кнутом...  
«Оно того стоило», — думает он спустя полгода, когда уже на четвертом ударе Торин начинает сползать по стене на пол.  
— А я предупреждал, — Двалин подхватывает его, притягивая к себе и заглядывая в лицо. — Это тебе не ремешок.  
Торин запрокидывает голову ему на плечо.  
— Потрясающе... — и вздрагивает, соприкасаясь спиной с пряжкой на груди Двалина, взгляд его плывет, Торин тянется за поцелуем...  
Кнут оказывается забыт.  
На сегодня.  
И становится их любимой игрушкой на долгие, долгие годы.

* * *

Годы эти оказываются золотыми — поселение в Синих Горах процветает, уважение к Торину как правителю все растет, выходит замуж и рожает одного за другим замечательных принцев Дис... Появление наследников закрывает вопрос о необходимости женить самого Торина, а характер его становится мягче настолько, что иной раз подданным удается увидеть улыбку на лице своего короля.  
Конечно, когда с ним рядом племянники. И то нечасто.  
Но улыбка красит Торина настолько, что нет-нет да и бывают слышны разговоры восторженных юных гномок — не только как король он хорош, какой муж был бы... Ласковый да заботливый.  
Двалин от таких речей только ухмыляется в бороду. Ласка — это шепот в объеденное орками ухо, изысканные оскорбления и грязные обещания, ласка — скольжение темных кудрей по его плечу и поцелуи, похожие на укусы, ласка — рука, ложащаяся на кнут... Ласков он сам, когда неспешно меняет рисунок и ритм ударов, заботлив, когда привязывает руки Торина к кольцу или столбу, и заботлив вдвойне, когда смазывает оставленные кнутом следы охлаждающей мазью... Чтобы тут же припечатать шлепком и пообещать отодрать, если Торин вновь покажет характер, и выполнить обещание, как только тот немедленно продемонстрирует, кто из них носит корону. Собрать гриву в кулак и швырнуть ее обладателя на колени, услышать свежую гадость и отдернуть укушенную ладонь после попытки заткнуть Торину рот...  
Хороший из короля был бы муж. Ой, хороший.  
Да и из Двалина тоже — он имеет репутацию отменно невозмутимого, непрошибаемого и спокойного гнома. Эталон верности, верх надежности... Не зря имеет — после стольких лет общения с Торином его ничего не берет. Он может слушать комментарии о своей родословной и не убивать. Слушать их же, и не смеяться, дойдя до колена, которое у них уже общее. Может не ужасаться, слыша новость о завтрашней делегации после того, как отвяжет не стоящего на ногах короля, и не мечтать о свернутых шеях, когда назавтра король ни единым жестом не выдаст, что спина у него с узором в полоску.  
Умеет соглашаться с Балином и одновременно с Торином, когда по два-три раза в год заходит разговор о походе на Эребор, и не думать о том, как легко Торин способен рискнуть собой, если надо подставиться под удар, чтобы получить то, что он хочет. Не думать, как тяжело донести до него мысль, что какое-то дело можно сделать безопасней и проще.  
Да что там не думать — Двалин может даже отпустить короля, умеющего насмерть заблудиться в трех соснах, в одиночку шататься по Ширу, через который никто из них прежде не проезжал.  
Может не называть Горевестником мага, подбившего Торина на их авантюру.  
Не подпускать к себе мысль, что золотые годы закончились.

* * *

**Часть 2.1**

Когда верховный гоблин выбирает, с кем из пленников развлечься его палачам, Торин закрывает Ори и Кили собой.  
— Что тебе сопляки? — его голос полон той невыносимой, дразнящей смеси вызова и пренебрежения, от которой у Двалина чешутся кулаки и поджимаются яйца. — _Меня_ сможешь заставить кричать?  
Король гоблинов напарывается на взгляд короля гномов и приходит в такой незамутненный восторг, что Двалин обреченно понимает — встретились два одиночества...  
Но Торин, с их многолетним опытом, может выиграть времени больше, чем кто-либо еще — под пляски узнавания, под оскорбительный, но привычный пассаж насчет короля-без-горы, под сладострастное обещание даже не сразу испробовать на таком ценном пленнике костолом он выходит вперед, величественно встряхивает головой, картинно, ровно в момент, когда звучит команда «раздеть!», сам скидывает плащ... Непроизнесенное «руки прочь» читается в позе, во взгляде, и останавливает гоблинскую шваль, а верховный покупается на зрелище, на игру, и Двалин давит в сердце ревность, запоминая, куда летят наручи, броня и рубаха, наблюдает, как Торина привязывают к решетке, утыканной мелкими шипами...  
Когда появляется специально обученный гоблин с плетью, Двалин только качает головой.  
 _Напугали Торина девятью хвостами._  
Без долгих прелюдий, гоблин размахивается и бьет. На удар отзывается — вместо Торина — практически весь отряд. Трудно не реагировать, когда истязают твоего короля.  
Даже если король, не обращая внимания на ругательства своих подданных, всего лишь недовольно ведет напрягшимся плечом.  
Второй удар, третий. Торин стоит твердо, как камень, и звуков издает примерно столько же.  
Четвертый. Потом еще и еще.  
Торин встряхивает головой, словно пони, отгоняющий мух.  
— Не нравится? — издевательски-ласково спрашивает верховный гоблин.  
Торин смотрит на него, как на очень большую кучу навоза.  
— Добавим железа, — жизнерадостно отзывается гигантский мерзавец, и палач заменяет простую плеть на кошку.  
Двалин пытается угадать, хочет ли главный уебать Торина так же, как хотел бы на его месте он сам. И хочет ли исполнитель...  
Судя по силе ударов — хочет, и еще как.  
Но добиться от Торина хотя бы лишнего вздоха непросто. Ни разу за все годы экспериментов он не соглашался на кляп, и ни разу их игры не выдал неосторожный крик или стон. Возможность комментировать происходящее необходима ему, как воздух, возможность слышать его приказы всегда стоила риска, и теперь, неожиданно, привычка сдерживаться приносит плоды — тщательно выравниваемым дыханием, стиснутыми зубами, мелкими брызгами крови из-под каждого железного когтя... Двалин скорее угадывает их, чем видит в неверном свете факелов, и сперва слышит скрип зубов, а потом уже понимает, что это он сам не может смотреть спокойно.  
Рядом тяжело сопит Кили, где-то за спиной тихо материт происходящее Бофур.  
Торин вздрагивает под очередным ударом.  
 _Очень плохо._  
Двалин слишком хорошо знает, как это будет — сперва дрожь, от которой только усилятся ощущения, потом Торин начнет отзываться на боль всем телом, прижиматься к решетке... А там — шипы, это десятки мелких проколов по такой чувствительной груди и дополнительная потеря крови. От нее ли, от ударов ли, но рано или поздно он поплывет, отдастся впечатлениям, теряя контроль над собой... Или же, если сумеет сохранить голову трезвой, будет страдать, постепенно слабея, пока не отрубится, как нормальный, не тронутый безумием гном.  
Ни то, ни другое нельзя назвать перспективой особенно радужной, но, к счастью, до этого пока еще далеко — верховный гоблин тоже замечает реакцию Торина и останавливает экзекуцию.  
— Ну что? Так интереснее, верно?  
Торин оглядывается на палача, потом вновь смотрит на урук-хая.  
— Не позорился бы, — отвечает неспешно и мягко. — Это же несерьезно.  
Двалин знает, что этот тон нужен, чтобы не задыхаться, не опасаться, что голос сорвется, но почти ласковые интонации, такие домашние, личные — слышать здесь и сейчас обращенными к поганому гоблину...  
«Не смей, Торин, не смей дразнить эту мразь...»  
А гоблин, к тому же, немедленно подхватывает тон.  
— Ах, ты ж мой серьезный строгий пленник. Ах, ты ж мой капризный трофей... — и отпихивает в сторону мелочь с плеткой, отвратительной бородавчатой лапой гладит Торина по голове, заставляет задрать ее, глядя ему в глаза. — И что же тебе не нравится, вкусненький?  
Двалин глушит рычание, когда слышит насмешливый ответ Торина.  
— Не Гундабад, знаешь ли, — и ухмылка такая, что Двалин готов сам съездить королю в морду, лишь бы тот прекратил, не нарывался — сейчас.  
Перед грязными тварями, перед швыряющим его на шипы урук-хаем, перед взрывающейся воем толпой...  
А Торин припечатывает, словно не слышит криков и не чувствует боли.  
— Размах не тот.  
Надо быть Королем под Горой, чтобы злить того, кто может убить тебя по желанию левой пятки.  
Или законченным отморозком, что, впрочем, одно и то же.  
Но гоблину, кажется, нравится, хотя одновременно он бесится. Двалин понимает его, как никто, и оттого приходит в еще большую ярость.  
— С-с-сволочь... — ловит обеспокоенный взгляд старшего брата и заставляет себя заткнуться.  
А между тем кошку сменяет кнут — раз уж пленнику не хватало размаха.  
«Махал, нет...»  
Засечь насмерть — плевое дело для искусного палача. Можно с двух-трех ударов перебить позвоночник человеку или с пяти-шести — гному, можно разбить внутренние органы, можно по ремешку снять со спины кожу... Если палач в своем деле хорош, Торин не выйдет из этой пещеры живым.  
И Двалин тоже. Потому что Торина — никому — бить нельзя. Кроме него.  
А этот ублюдок бьет.  
Слабенько, правда. И безопасно — по ребрам.  
— Что, и все? — Торину тоже не нравится.  
И хорошо, хорошо...  
Палач размахивается и бьет еще, резче, и лишь через минуту Торин выговаривает, с явным трудом:  
— Не умеешь — не берись.  
Еще удар, и Торина отбрасывает на решетку.  
Мир заволакивает алой пеленой.  
 _Торин.  
Сокровище сердца.  
Единственный.  
Никому не отдать, ни с кем не делить.  
Никто не смеет ранить его.  
Никто не смеет касаться.  
Никому..._  
Двалин рычит и ругается на кхуздуле, его удерживают сразу в четыре руки, Фили и Нори, не давая броситься на палача, а король гоблинов с любопытством наклоняет голову, разглядывая эту сцену.  
— Ах, как трогательно твои подданные переживают за тебя... — он даже слегка пританцовывает.  
— Мои подданные, — бросает Торин в ответ, — хотя бы не так криворуки, как твой палач.  
Урук-хай застывает на одной ноге.  
— Ах даже так...  
А Двалин выдыхает, успокаиваясь так же резко, как и сорвался.  
«Во имя всех наших предков, Торин, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь».

Торин знает.  
Сейчас.  
После собственной же последней фразы.  
Он не может определить, понимал ли, к чему выведет этот круг, с самого начала. Знал ли, какой можно достигнуть цели и какой будет жертва.  
 _«Он берег твое доброе имя более сотни лет. Ты разрушишь его репутацию с пары ударов»._  
Безответственность это или подлость?  
Торину мерзко, как никогда.  
«И то, и другое, о великий подгорный король. И то, и другое».  
Торин смеется — зло, презрительно, вызывающе.

— Тащите мне... Этого, лысого! — оскорбленный до глубины души король гоблинов тычет кривым пальцем в Двалина. — Посмотрим, на что годны твои гномы.  
Двалина выводят вперед. Урук-хай вручает ему кнут и широким жестом указывает на Торина.  
— Вы, говорят, верные. И все с принципами да предрассудками... Бей или умрешь.  
 _Ну-ну._  
Торин поворачивает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и Двалин как наяву слышит ликующее и ядовитое: «Да, да, да! Дайте ему оружие в руки, дайте, дайте!»  
А развернутых объяснений ему и не надо.  
Притворщик из Двалина никудышный, но кнут он берет со всем доступным ему отвращением, вертит в руках, злобно зыркает на верховного гоблина. Тот улыбается насмешливой мерзкой улыбкой, широким шутовским жестом приглашает его приступать.  
Двалин плюет на все эти игры и поворачивается к Торину, спокойный и неторопливый, как всегда.  
Первый дразнящий удар не бьет — оглаживает уже основательно иссеченную спину, заставляя Торина выгнуться, втянуть воздух сквозь зубы.  
Второй бросает его на решетку, выбивая такой долгожданный стон, и гоблины во главе с вожаком дружно ахают. Торин откидывает голову — полуприкрытые глаза, безупречный профиль, прядь волос соскальзывает с плеча на спину...  
Толпа. И работа на публику. Тем более, что тут собрались такие ценители...  
Которые очень быстро сообразят, что без науки настолько красиво не бьют.  
Да что там, кнутом без науки не бьют вообще никак. А с наукой... Морда верховного гоблина искажается пониманием, но среагировать он не успевает — следующий удар короткий и резкий: «Соберись!» — а четвертым Двалин сбрасывает с площадки в пропасть сразу двух гоблинов-стражей, фатально засмотревшихся на его короля.  
Он воин, а не палач. Ему не скрыть умение, но этого уже и не надо, внимание привлечено и отвлечено, шанс использован.  
Он выбивает кривые мечи из бородавчатых рук и раскидывает противников, орет:  
— Шевелитесь, кхазад! — и ловит брошенный Бофуром топор.  
Срубает ремни, удерживающие запястья Торина, и лишь на мгновение позволяет себе сжать его плечо, убеждаясь, что тот способен стоять на ногах, а потом им становится некогда думать о чем-то еще, кроме драки.  
Гномы расхватывают оружие и вещи, передают друг другу, тут же и отбиваясь от гоблинов, по площадке гуляют солнечной яркости отблески — Оркрист, значит, Торин вооружен... полуголый и окровавленный, он лезет в бой в своей обычной манере, не думая о защите, зло смеется, скидывая с площадки верховного гоблина, встряхивает черной гривой, разворачивается в поисках следующего противника...  
Без щита. Без брони. Без кожи и меха, открытый и для мечей, и для стрел.  
Двалин пробивается к нему — защитить, оттолкнуть за спину, спрятать в строй, которого нет...  
И пещеру заливает вспышкой ослепительно белого света.

* * *

**Часть 2.2**

Волшебники не опаздывают и не приходят слишком рано.  
Они всегда появляются вовремя.  
Торину очень, очень хочется знать, почему до того, как Двалин вынужден был продемонстрировать на глазах у всего отряда уникальное — и позорящее честь воина — среди гномов умение, вовремя еще не было.  
Но ему некогда выяснять.

Двалина интересует только одно — успеет ли он засунуть свое персональное горе обратно в броню до того, как очухаются гоблины. А Торин, как назло, теряет драгоценные мгновения, замерев и глядя на Гэндальфа странным, нечитаемым взглядом.  
Оглушило его, что ли? Тем более надо срочно одеть, раз уж появление мага так удачно дало им на это время.  
— Не спать! — Двалин швыряет ему рубаху. — Надевай, живо!  
Торин вздрагивает и начинает шевелиться.  
Рубаха. Поддоспешник. Броня.  
Какой-то мелкий гоблин поднимает голову, получает кованым сапогом в лоб и укладывается обратно.  
Торин тихо шипит, застегивая пояс. Двалин старается не думать о том, какие непередаваемые должны быть ощущения и как присохнет одежда поверх свежей крови. Лучше уж отдирать потом по живому, чем вынимать стрелы из мертвого...  
Одна как раз пролетает по касательной, чиркая по чешуйке доспеха.  
Время уходит. Гоблины поднимаются, и их — стоячих — уже становится больше, чем гномов.  
Над площадкой в одну сторону передают кухонную укладку Бомбура, в другую — плед Глоина. После потери пони лишаться еще чего-то из экипировки не может позволить себе никто.  
Наручи. Плащ — еще один слой металла, вшитый в подкладку. Слой защиты, еще более ценный сейчас, когда раны пусть не сильно, но сковывают движения и замедляют реакцию.  
Кили суют лук и колчан. Торину — щит.  
Ори торопливо перекидывает через плечо сумку с альбомом.  
И гномы бегут, сражаются, снова бегут двумя группами — одна за Гэндальфом, вторая за Двалином. Двалин успевает даже порадоваться, что Торина не выпускают из-за спины мага, но тот и вторым в строю в достатке находит, кого рубить и резать, наслаждается дракой, рвется вперед...  
«Свалится, берсерк хренов. Как упоение боем пройдет, так и свалится...»  
Потом две группы сливаются в одну, и Двалин может занять наконец свое привычное место, всем телом, в движении воздуха, чувствовать короля, слышать, видеть и защищать его так, как должно.  
Но недолго — полет, прыжок, урук-хай, зарезанный Гэндальфом прежде, чем успели броситься на него гномы, снова полет-падение — и они почти на свободе.  
Узкий коридор, солнечный свет, крутой склон — и они на свободе совсем.  
Торин оглядывается. Маг пересчитывает отряд.  
Вслух.  
«Зачем? Все и так здесь», — Двалин находит взглядом брата, слышит голоса принцев, видит кузенов. Тройка морийских бежит, тройка своих обнимается, Дори уже хочет броситься к королю...  
— Где хоббит?!  
Торин еле заметно вздрагивает.  
 _Потеряли._  
Немудрено, шкурой-то никто из них полурослика не чует. Ни присутствие, ни отсутствие.  
Двалина мало интересует последующая разборка — поиск виновных не приближает к нахождению хоббита. Важнее мнение мага и реакция Торина.  
А Торин уязвлен и расстроен, и хорошо, что вдобавок зол...  
Вот только появление Бэггинса, его чудесное спасение и сердитая, но искренняя речь не оставляют от этой злости и следа. И Двалину хочется прибить ни в чем, в сущности, не виноватого полурослика, потому что отряд ждет ответа от короля, а Торин молчит, опираясь на меч.  
Слишком тяжело. Слишком долго.  
А когда с перевала доносится до отвращения знакомый вой, на его лице — всего на мгновение — отражается видимое всем страдание.  
 _«Торин, ты только держись...»_

* * *

«Только держись, — смесью ужаса и отчаяния бьется в мозгу, пока Двалин пытается разглядеть сквозь ночную тьму тело Торина в орлиных когтях. — Окажись только живым...»  
— Перья не выдирай мне, — внезапно произносит орел, несущий его самого, и Двалин едва не валится с него от неожиданности.  
Бормочет извинения.  
А потом спрашивает, осознав представившуюся возможность:  
— Ты же видишь во тьме, спаситель. Скажи, что с моим королем?  
Орел отвечает практически сразу, но сердце успевает пропустить пару ударов.  
— Дышит. Жив.  
Жив.  
— Спасибо.  
Жив.  
 _Жив._

* * *

Прекраснее рассвета над Одинокой горой только Торин на фоне этого рассвета. Живой.  
Помятый, бледный до синевы, со срывающимся голосом и таким счастливым и таким неожиданно беззащитным взглядом.  
Впрочем, взгляд этот твердеет в доли секунды, стоит тому отвернуться от вида на Эребор.  
— Надо двигаться дальше.  
Гэндальф мягко удерживает его, полуобнимая за плечи, и Двалин неосознанно напрягается, хотя именно маг только что...  
— Торин, ты был на полпути в Чертог Ожидания, когда я тебя вернул, — ...значит, _это_ он сделал, когда шептал заклинания? Во имя Махала! — Ты не выдержишь переход, и тебе надо обработать раны.  
— Ты видишь здесь место для лагеря, воду, дрова? Надо идти, — Торин обходит волшебника, оглядывает отряд. — Докуда дойдем... Все живы? Раненые?  
По сравнению с самим Торином, пожалуй, они и вовсе невредимы. И жаловаться, когда король недвусмысленно дал понять, что отдыха и себе-то не даст, никому в голову не приходит.  
Двалин на секунду задумывается, для кого были на самом деле предназначены слова Гэндальфа, потом отвечает за всех:  
— Можем двигаться.

* * *

— Я забыл спросить, как мы здесь оказались? — вдруг спрашивает Торин, замедляя шаг.  
Они проходят уже пятый поворот серпантина, широкая и надежная почти-лестница превратилась в не самую простую даже для гнома тропу, и Двалин предпочел бы, чтобы друг поберег дыхание. Увы.  
— Орлы принесли.  
— Орлы?  
Торин удивленно переспрашивает, спотыкается, и Двалин ловит его за плечо, удерживает чуть дольше необходимого.  
— Что ты помнишь последним?  
— Полурослик. Самоубийца.  
«Кто бы говорил».  
— За ним рванули Фили и Кили. Остальные застряли на этой проклятой сосне.  
— Я слышал твой крик... — Торин напряженно вспоминает, а еще явно неосознанно касается рукой скалы, вдоль которой проходит тропа, и Двалину это очень не нравится.  
— Ветка обломилась.  
Торин разворачивается к нему так резко, что Двалин подхватывает его быстрее, чем успевает понять, что это не попытка упасть.  
— Ты?!  
— Я успел уцепиться, — и не успел прикрыть другу спину, а теперь должен отвечать на вопросы, ответ на которые очевиден в силу того, что их есть кому задавать. — Смотри, куда идешь.  
— Мы проверим путь впереди, — их обгоняют Бофур и Нори, непринужденно, почти не глядя, проскакивают мимо, но остаются впереди всего на несколько шагов.  
Гномы умеют быть деликатными. И охранять ненавязчиво...  
Торин только кивает.  
— Хорошо. А дальше?  
— А дальше мы отбивались, пока не прилетели орлы и не раскидали всех, как щенков. Посбрасывали вниз орков, забрали нас и тебя.  
— По...нятно... — и тут Торин сереет, как-то очень вдруг, с судорожным вздохом пытается ухватиться за Двалина, но пальцы слабеют, не успев сжаться, и вот теперь ловить и держать его действительно надо.  
— Торин!  
Невидящий взгляд, выдох-стон в попытке ответа — Двалин прислоняет его к скале и бросает мгновенно оказавшемуся рядом Фили:  
— Идите дальше, мы вас догоним.  
Торин вздрагивает, еле держась на грани сознания, а гномы медлят, и Двалин рычит:  
— Идите! — и стряхивает с руки кастет, потому что по лицу, украшенному свежими отметинами, ударить ладонью с металлом сейчас просто не может.  
К моменту, когда пара несильных пощечин заставляет Торина застонать и дернуть головой в попытке отвернуться, их уже на тропе только двое. И Двалин с чистой совестью обнимает своего короля, позволяя ему сползти на землю и садясь вместе с ним.  
— Слышишь меня?  
— Да... — Торина трясет, это нормально, куда хуже, что сейчас невозможно его уложить, не причиняя ненужной боли... впрочем, не в первый раз, и Торин привычно роняет голову ему на плечо, прислоняясь боком. — Мы..?  
— Одни, я всех отослал.  
— И послушались?  
Двалин хмыкает.  
— Берегут твою гордость.  
Торин со вздохом прикрывает глаза.  
Нужны несколько минут, чтобы ушли головокружение и мелкая дрожь, но молчит он недолго.  
— Сейчас берегут. Ты же понимаешь, что потом все равно будут вопросы?  
— Ты король. Ты подставился ради нас, дважды. И огреб так, что спишется все.  
— Если бы, — Торин поднимает голову, и взгляд у него абсолютно серьезный и ясный. — Я ведь подставил тебя тоже.  
Двалин пожимает плечами. Как будто тогда был выбор.  
— Разберусь как-нибудь.  
Торин отодвигается резко, прожигает его неожиданно гневным взглядом.  
— Нет! — было бы еще лучше, если бы он не задыхался.  
Хотя у Двалина самого перехватывает дыхание, когда Торин смотрит на него — так.  
— Оставь это мне. Я пошел на этот риск, я и буду разбираться с последствиями. За обоих.  
— Торин, ты не должен... — вновь бледнеть и бессильно валиться на него он не должен. Хотя бы.  
А еще не должен продолжать спорить.  
— _Ты_ не должен. А мне это физически необходимо.  
Физически, надо же... Впрочем, учитывая особенности душевной организации короля, это может оказаться и не преувеличением.  
— Лежи, — бурчит Двалин. — И дыши. Нам еще отряд догонять, а ты полудохлый.  
Торин тихо смеется, почти тут же закашливаясь.  
— Так исправь это, — тянет Двалина за ремень перевязи, заставляя наклонить голову, и ловит в поцелуй, за вкусом крови в котором почти не различить вкус самого Торина.  
«Нашел время, безумный!»  
— Ты с ума сошел? — Двалин пытается отстраниться.  
Торин, не открывая глаз, качает головой.  
— Я сейчас на той стадии, — объясняет он, — когда так плохо, что уже почти хорошо. Сделай мне хорошо совсем, и пойдем.  
Двалин вздыхает.  
— На тебе нет живого места.  
— Я ничего больше и не предлагаю.  
Безумный...  
Зато живой.  
Двалин целует его заботливо и неспешно, а потом помогает встать.

* * *

**Часть 3.1**

Гномы ссорятся.  
Нет, не так — гномы ссорятся с хоббитом.  
Если совсем правильно, то далеко не все гномы. И даже не совсем ссорятся, хотя Фили уже на взводе. Хорошо Оину, Дори и Бомбуру — им сейчас лечить, заваривать травы и кашеварить. Хорошо тем, кто ободран, побит, поцарапан — собой и своими проблемами заняты. Хорошо хитрожопому Нори, который пошел за хворостом и нарезает петли вокруг стоянки. А они, младшие, невредимы и не у дел — делом же не считать мелкое лагерное мельтешение — и именно их терзает такой же незанятый Бэггинс, который переживает, как все они, но которому явно неймется.  
— Их нет слишком долго.  
— Мы час добирались до этого места, — терпеливо отвечает Фили. — У них полтора уйдет.  
И Кили:  
— Все два с остановками.  
— А сколько прошло времени? — хмурится хоббит.  
— Еще слишком мало.  
Бильбо соглашается поверить им на слово, но очень скоро вновь оказывается поблизости и радует гномов своим беспокойством.  
— Им уже давно пора появиться.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Пора. Вдруг что-то случилось? Кто-то должен пойти навстречу.  
— Нет, — Фили тоже упрям, и не Бэггинсу его убеждать. — Это лишнее.  
А хуже всего, что полурослик прав. Случиться могло всякое, и в другое время они с Кили первые удрали бы посмотреть и проверить. Только удрали бы они от дяди, а потом Торин сердился бы, но как обычно махнул рукой — молодежь, что с них взять...  
Но сейчас Фили — старший. И должен сам следить, чтобы не было излишней самостоятельности. А у Бэггинса на лице крупными буквами читается, что гномы — ужасный народ, и он их отношение решительно не одобряет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что Двалин не зря велел идти дальше, — вмешивается Кили, и полурослик — надо же! — чуть ли не огрызается в ответ:  
— И мы так просто взяли и оставили их там, хотя Торину было плохо.  
— Вот именно, что ему было плохо! — Фили не выдерживает, тоже повышая голос. На него тут же оглядывается оказавшийся поблизости Ори, потом Глоин. — Зачем нужна дюжина свидетелей его слабости?! Чтобы отхлестать по щекам и воды дать, достаточно одного Двалина. Чтобы подстраховать на тропе и не дать навернуться, если закружится голова — тоже. Больше там в пути ничем не помочь, а здесь они придут на все готовое — лагерь разбит, костер есть, ужин готовится, можно отдыхать и лечиться сразу же, как появятся. Что еще надо?  
Хоббит возражает тихо и сердито:  
— Еще надо, чтобы Торин смог дойти.  
Фили до безумия хочется ему врезать.  
— Торин — сможет.  
— Он ранен. Тяжело. Гэндальф сказал...  
Что сказал Гэндальф, Фили и сам слышал. И ему от этого не легче.  
— Имей совесть, Бэггинс, — просит он, не зная, как еще заткнуть полурослика. — Торин не для того дважды отдал свою гордость на растерзание, чтобы теперь в нем еще сомневались.  
— Дважды?  
— Ах да. Ты же не знаешь...

* * *

Гномы наперебой рассказывают хоббиту о своей части приключений.  
Охочий до песен и плясок верховный гоблин, намерение пытать Ори, Торин, ухитрившийся раздразнить урук-хая и его соплеменников до полной потери бдительности, непоколебимость короля под кнутом и Двалин, сумевший раскидать гоблинов и всех освободить еще до прихода мага...  
Нори не участвует в обсуждении, хотя слышно ему прекрасно. У него есть чем заняться — хотя и больше для виду — и о чем подумать.  
О том, например, что Двалин, хоть и состоит с королем в родстве весьма дальнем, работает в связке с ним куда лучше, чем Нори с родными братьями.  
О том, что малыш Ори вырос и пора бы научить его как следует драться.  
О том, что...  
Из-под редких веток отлично видно кусок тропы, следующим поворотом выходящей к стоянке, и на этой тропе как раз показываются Торин с Двалином. А мысль свою Нори теряет.  
Есть что-то крайне неправильное в том, как держатся эти двое.  
В развороте голов. Во взаимном расположении. В том, как Двалин удерживает пошатнувшегося короля за плечи — нет, и так можно вести раненого. И подчиняться мягко направляющим рукам так тоже можно. Но способ хреновый, ни для удобства обороны, ни для ускорения хода не подходящий, такой не от воина ожидаешь, а...  
Нори приходят на ум скорее собственные братья — тех времен, когда Ори был еще маленький. Или даже родители, тоже в давние времена. Или... но это же, балрог их раздери, не семейная пара! Это Двалин и Торин.  
Но их взаимодействие — это что-то непередаваемо личное, и лучше бы тихо убраться прочь.  
Нори убеждает себя, что не собирался подглядывать. Он и взгляд-то на этих двоих задержал, только чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.  
И как приклеился. Смотрит. И заодно слушает, как со стоянки доносится:  
— ...ни звука! Еще и сказал, что бить не умеют.  
— Еще и смеялся!  
— Жуткий был смех, скажу я вам. Я уж решил, что все, озверел узбад, сейчас веревки порвет и пойдет все крушить...  
— Так и пошел. Только не он, а Двалин.  
— И как удержали только...  
Нори хорошо помнит, как. Сам держал. И что Двалин орал тогда, тоже помнит. «Мой», «не отдам» и «не смей трогать» он среди ругани вполне расслышал. А сейчас смотрит и видит — если скажут, что Торин и впрямь его, так впору поверить...  
— ...и как у него рука поднялась-то на короля?!  
— Как, как. Не видел, они там переглядывались? Да Торин ему, можно сказать, сам приказал.  
— Это уж ты слишком загнул...  
— А что, нет? Ушанкой клянусь, с самого начала узбад все просчитал!  
И ведь Нори поставил бы на то же самое. Разыграно было, как по нотам, с первой фразы и до последнего стона... недаром повелись гоблины.  
Рисковый мужик Дубощит.  
Хотя знал, знал, что делает, и не просто знал — под кнутом одной выдержки мало, чтобы еще и сражаться потом, уметь надо удары-то принимать... Уж Нори наслышан, пусть и от людей. И следы от кнута видел, и свежие, и старые... В том числе — это он вспоминает и понимает только сейчас — и те, и другие на королевской спине.  
— А Двалин-то! Всех, в момент! И с бревном — ух, кхазад! И с кнутом — чистый роханец!  
— Восторга-то... Ты хоть раз рохиррим живьем видел, салага?  
— Видел уж, не так молод, как некоторые!  
— А ты на других-то мне не кивай, безбородый!  
Как рассказ, полный восторга, в один миг может обернуться ссорой между рассказчиками — одному Махалу ведомо. А вот Нори становится не по себе, потому что Двалин кнутом не только сражался. Он и бил как заправский палач. Мастерски.  
И все это вместе... Опыт Торина. Мастерство Двалина. Их сработанность, безупречная, как у самых близких родных. И забота одного о другом, за рамки дружбы вроде бы и не выходящая...  
Из оброненных фраз, увиденных жестов, додуманных мыслей можно сложить такой причудливый и дикий узор, что мороз по коже идет от его ненормальности.  
А можно не складывать. Кому как не Нори знать, что и на пустом месте можно испортить приличному гному доброе имя?  
Или пусть даже и не совсем на пустом, а только в свое время Торин Дубощит закрыл глаза на его грешки и принял в отряд.  
А он?  
Нори смотрит на тропу, а гномы в этот момент останавливаются, обмениваются парой фраз — не более — и Двалин отходит от короля на полшага назад. Тот медлит несколько секунд, откидывает с лица волосы, а потом неуловимо меняются и движения обоих, и походки, и позы... Торин словно становится величественнее, выше и тверже, Двалин — как всегда ко всему равнодушным и жестким.  
Нори моргает.  
К лагерю спускаются Торин, сын Траина, Дубощит и Двалин, сын Фундина, самый надежный воин в отряде.  
Король и его верный соратник.  
Нори по-прежнему помнит алые следы на спине короля, протяжный стон под кнутом и вспышку ярости Двалина. Но он собирается выкинуть все увиденное из головы хотя бы потому, что таких следов не осталось на спине его брата.

* * *

Они выходят к лагерю в самый разгар... хорошо хоть не драки.  
— ...и это что же, он, по-твоему, должен был спокойно стоять и смотреть?  
— А что, нет? Ты-то сам стоял и смотрел!  
— Да на мне шестеро этих уродцев висело, а то бы...  
— Ой, ну какой ты у нас герой! На Двалине тоже висело, так он их не заметил вообще!  
— Чтоб таких не заметить, Двалином и надо быть! Или Бомбуром.  
— Эй, ты что-то имеешь против моего брата?!  
Торин смотрит на все это, и Двалин, даже не видя лица, ощущает, как тяжелеет его взгляд.  
— Заткни их, — тихо просит король. — Сил нет орать.  
«Ох, Торин...»  
— МОЛЧАТЬ!!! — Двалин рявкает в голос.  
И Торин спрашивает в тишине, отчетливо, негромко и холодно:  
— Что здесь происходит?  
Немая сцена длится, к счастью, недолго.  
— Все хорошо, Торин, — успокаивающе говорит Балин. — Ты здесь, значит ничего уже больше не происходит.  
— Вас слышно с двухсот шагов, — чеканит король.  
Не с двухсот, нет. С сотни. Но что звучало...  
«Аккуратнее, Торин... Это безобразие, да, но обсуждали-то нас. А ты еле стоишь».  
Ситуацию неожиданно спасает Кили.  
— Прости, мы очень-очень за тебя волновались! — виновато-обиженно сверкая темными глазами, он падает на колени рядом с дядей и обхватывает его за руку, прижимаясь головой к локтю. Как в детстве, когда обнимал, докуда дотягивался.  
И сцена сразу становится просто семейной, а Торин, конечно, теряет весь боевой пыл.  
Но сейчас и не надо.  
Сейчас к нему тянется Фили, но медлит в полушаге.  
— Я тебе раны не растревожу?  
Торин качает головой и с улыбкой сам обнимает его свободной рукой.  
«Молодцы», — Двалин из-за его спины одобрительно кивает мальчишкам и уходит к костру, точно зная, что принцы родного дядю из рук не выпустят.  
Более того, им от него не отлипать нужно и можно, и именно с этим щенячьим видом, который так хорошо удается младшему — сразу же ясно, что бы они ни делали, все Торин позволяет им исключительно ради их же спокойствия. И в сторону его отвести, и усадить на расстеленный плед, и начать раздевать...

* * *

**Часть 3.2**

Двалин успевает по-быстрому кинуть вещи, выяснить, кто чем занят или не занят, и честно ответить на полдюжины вопросов, сводящихся к единому «как Торин?»  
— Хуже, чем выглядит. Хорошо, если не хуже, чем думает сам.  
— А что говорит?  
— Что не собирается подыхать, не добравшись до Эребора. Где маг?  
— Сказал, что тут неподалеку живет кто-то, к кому можно завалиться на пару дней отдохнуть, и ушел прощупывать почву, — пожимает плечами Бофур. — Нужное дело, передышка нам бы не помешала.  
— Это точно, — и тут сдавленный возглас и расширившиеся глаза внимательно наблюдавшего за королевской семьей Ори заставляют Двалина обернуться. И выругаться — Торин, что-то тихо выговаривая племянникам, рывками расшнуровывает ворот рубахи, пропитанной запекшейся кровью настолько, что только по рукавам можно догадаться, что черно-бурой ей быть не положено, Кили пытается его остановить, а Фили так же тихо, но яростно возражает обоим.  
Догадаться, о чем спор, несложно, и Двалин быстро спрашивает:  
— Дори, у тебя отвары готовы?  
Дори моргает.  
— Кровяной еще не остыл, а...  
— Боль есть чем унять? Давай, пока его парни не доконали... ох, идиоты!  
Хотя кто там еще идиот, мальчишки-то не торопятся рубаху как есть сдирать. Зато этот великовозрастный...  
— Четверть часа хоть подождите, — Дори наливает и передает ему кружку. — Или спирта долить?  
Двалин отмахивается. Хуже ничего не соображающего от усталости Торина только пьяный ничего не соображающий Торин, а он отъедет в момент.  
Да еще и не простит ведь потом.  
— Подождем, раньше ткань и не отойдет. Ори, хватит глазеть.  
Двалин уходит к королю, над которым совещаются слегка шокированные, судя по лицам, племянники.  
— ...это только срезать!  
— А запасную взять где? Вещи-то все того.  
— Тогда отмочить потихоньку?  
— Да тут разве что целиком в ручей...  
— Мелкий больно, и берег неудобный.  
— И вода ледяная.  
— Две девицы! — не выдерживает Торин. — Руки уберите, сам отдеру.  
И принимается освобождать рукав на предплечье, а открывшиеся порезы сразу начинают наполняться свежей кровью.  
Похоже, Двалин вернулся вовремя.  
— Даже и не думай, — рычит он, ловит Торина за руку и сует в нее кружку. — Пей сначала. А вы двое марш за горячей водой.  
Принцы сматываются.  
— Это что? — недовольно спрашивает Торин, имея в виду отвар.  
«Яду тебе принес, чтобы не мучился долго», — ответ вертится на языке каждый раз, когда король задает этот вопрос, уже успев попробовать, а наверняка и по вкусу определить поданное. Лет пятьдесят назад Двалин его даже озвучил. Торин тогда рассмеялся и допил, и больше у Двалина желания шутить не возникало.  
— Сам знаешь, — говорит он сейчас. — И не рассказывай мне, что необходимости нет.  
Торин смотрит на него со смесью усталости и раздражения, но вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться и поставить на место, молча прикладывается к кружке. Рука у него еле заметно дрожит, и Двалин мысленно называет себя мерзавцем за то, что успел почувствовать разочарование.

* * *

Рубашку от ран отклеивают в четыре руки, Двалин и Дори — племянников Торин отсылает к балрогам после первого же неловкого прикосновения, и только отчетливая гримаса боли на его лице не позволяет принцам обидеться. Впрочем, мальчишки не хуже Двалина знакомы с характером дяди, поэтому уходят на безопасное расстояние беспрекословно.  
А Дори вызывается помочь под предлогом смягчающей засохшую кровь настойки, и Торин не возражает. Двалин — тем более. Мокрая ткань остывает быстрее, чем отлипает, и хотя день теплый, а солнце стоит еще высоко, студить раненого слишком долго небезопасно. Шансы избежать лихорадки и так невелики...  
Когда рубаху наконец удается снять, нехорошо становится даже на всякое насмотревшемуся Двалину. Железная плеть, кнут, шипы, орочья булава, зубы варга и три падения-полета на камни одно за другим расцвечивают тело короля жутким багрово-фиолетово-черным узором огромных синяков и множества мелких порезов в потеках свежей и яркой крови, и поверить, что _это_ может оставаться живым, удается лишь потому, что Торин тяжело дышит, упираясь лбом в плечо Двалина.  
Сам Двалин с чувством высказывается на кхуздуле, а в мыслях благодарит Махала и Гэндальфа за каждую пластинку брони, каждый слой ткани, кожи и меха, которые были на Торине.  
Зато Дори смотрит круглыми, полными ужаса, сочувствия и признательности глазами, и судорожно сжимает в руках окровавленную рубашку.  
— Торин... Ваше величество...  
— Дори, ты что? — тот поднимает голову, искренне удивленный.  
— Вы... ради Ори вы пошли на такое...  
Торин на мгновение опускает взгляд на себя и тут же вновь смотрит в лицо гнома.  
— А Ори пошел со мной в этот поход, — отвечает ему. — Вы все пошли.  
Дори качает головой и видно, что слов найти он не может.  
Торин кивает в направлении забытой рядом кружки.  
— Двалин сказал, ты и кроветворник сварил?  
Обыденно, просто.  
— Да, — Дори подхватывается, вдвойне благодарный за эту простоту. — Да, сейчас, Торин.

* * *

Вместе с кружкой второго отвара Дори приносит и сумку с медикаментами, но Торин отрицательно качает головой.  
— Спасибо тебе, но сейчас возвращайся к зельям.  
— Торин, ты уверен? — Дори с профессиональным сомнением косится на Двалина. — Тут нужно, чтобы лекарь смотрел.  
Двалин отвечает гному соразмерной мрачности взглядом. Король кивает.  
— Оин посмотрит. Позаботься лучше, чтобы нам было, чем дальше лечиться. Как травник ты поможешь больше, чем кто-то еще.  
— Я позову Оина.  
Когда Дори уходит, Двалин спрашивает негромко:  
— Не зря ли?  
— Думаешь, оскорбил? — уточняет король.  
Двалин пожимает плечами, отводя ему прядь волос от лица. Вопрос он задавал по привычке, и куда важнее сейчас, чтобы косы не упали в кружку, а порезы не кровоточили зря.  
— Забудь. Пей, и займемся тобой.  
Торин со вздохом прикрывает глаза. Ну да, кроветворник вещь гадостная, хоть и нужная... Двалин молча наблюдает за ним, потом оглядывается узнать, отчего Оин медлит. Тот что-то перебирает вместе с Дори в аптечном свертке.  
Значит, по делу.  
А пока Торин допивает, от души клянет все травы мира и начинает собирать гриву в хвост, чтобы не мешалась.  
И почти сразу же замирает, зашипев от боли.  
— Что такое?  
— Неслабо я затылком приложился... — отвечает Торин, медленно опуская слегка подрагивающие руки.  
— Дай-ка я.  
Двалин заставляет его наклонить голову и сам откидывает тяжелые волосы. Некстати вспоминается, как их трогал своими грязными лапами верховный гоблин, Двалин сердито сопит, и Торин, словно прочитав его мысли, выдыхает с тихой ненавистью:  
— Залезть бы башкой в ручей. Отмыться...  
Злость самого Двалина исчезает без следа. Он-то только смотрел, а Торин?  
— Потерпи. Там внизу будет река.  
На затылке обнаруживается здоровенная шишка с запекшейся кровью, от прикосновения к которой дыхание Торина прерывается, а тело каменеет на миг, чтобы потом стать словно ватным.  
Двалин в который раз за день держит своего короля за плечи и только радуется, что вовремя влил в него все лекарства.  
— Дыши. Не падай.

Дышать больно.  
Если двинуться неудачно — настолько, что приходится себя заставлять.  
Если не двигаться... не двигаться пока что нельзя.  
Мир кое-как собирается из осколков, разлетевшихся разноцветными искрами, но реальность Торин ловит с трудом — то сгущается, то рассеивается темнота перед глазами, слабеет и вновь усиливается звон в ушах, подкатывает к горлу и отступает назад тошнота...  
Торин помнит, что все еще не вправе терять сознание. Не сейчас. Почему... А вот это забыл. Хер с ним. Пока — удержаться.  
Затылка касается мокрое и холодное, становится легче — хватает сил выдохнуть и прокомментировать. Матерно, это важно.  
— Кого-кого?  
Фырканье.  
Оин и Двалин.  
Двалина надо слушаться. Пусть даже голову-то поднять едва удается.  
Оину отвечать на вопросы. Хоть и получается чистый кхуздул.  
Вердикт — что отбито, что цело, что не иначе как чудом не воспалилось и что со всем этим делать, можно не запоминать. Двалин потом перескажет.  
Перетерпеть промывание ран, просушку порезов и намазывание рубцов на спине... сложно лишь потому, что руки не те. Недостаточно жесткие. Чересчур деликатные. Оин аккуратен и опытен, спиртом на мясо нечаянно не плеснет, повода высказаться в свой адрес не даст... Зато он задает вопросы, на которые равно сложно и ответить, и не отвечать.  
— Кто же тебя, узбад, прежде-то так изукрасил?  
— Попадался я уже оркам.  
— И не один раз, я посмотрю... — когда не надо, Оин прекрасно и слышит, и видит.  
А уж соображает всегда хорошо.  
— И не только им, — Торин поворачивается и смотрит на него открыто и прямо.  
Старый гном выдерживает его взгляд.  
— Не беспокойся, узбад. Вижу ведь, не для моих глаз эти знаки оставлены.  
Торин с признательностью склоняет голову. Заботой меньше.  
— Лицо-то давай, все ободрано, — а вот не вздрогнуть, когда Оин касается разбитой скулы, выдержки не хватает.  
Непростительно.  
Но тот, на удивление, не обижается.  
— А эти, смотрю я, и не для моих рук...  
— Позволь мне, — не просит, почти требует Двалин, и Оин соглашается прежде, чем Торин успевает извиниться и запростестовать.  
— Делай, как надо, — говорит лекарь, поднимаясь на ноги. — Позовешь, если худо станет.  
А потом Двалин таким невыразимо желанным, привычным движением берет его за подбородок и поворачивает к солнцу, оценивающе разглядывая и примериваясь, что Торин вновь забывает дышать.

* * *

**Часть 3.3**

— Он что же, и вас погнал?! — почти с ужасом спрашивает молодой Кили, когда Оин невозмутимо возвращается к костру.  
— Ась? — делает глухое лицо Оин. — Узбад сильный, не бойся. Голова цела, кости целы. А шкура ничего, заживет.  
— А... Спасибо.  
Принц остается успокоен, но озадачен, а Бофур, неторопливо набивающий трубку, понимающе хмыкает. Оин кивает ему, одними глазами указывая на Бифура.  
После этого Бофур переглядывается уже с Бомбуром.  
 _Руки. Привычка к рукам._  
Они все очень хорошо помнят возвращение армии — ее жалких остатков — после Азалнубизаре.  
Для всех горькое. Для всех тяжелое. Для всех полное боли потерь настолько, что о собственных павших не говорят — просто не могут. Вместо этого обсуждают гибель короля и то, что Траина так и не нашли после боя.  
Зато нашли тело Фрерина, младшего принца, и опасаются теперь за жизнь и рассудок старшего.  
Бофур с братом мало интересуются сплетнями — у них тяжело ранен родич, жизнь которого им куда дороже. И разум сохранить у поймавшего лбом топор Бифура шансов значительно меньше, чем у принца, который отбился от Бледного орка попавшейся в руки корягой, поднял войско в отчаянную атаку, сражался в самой гуще боя, как бешеный — и не получил ни царапины. Словно заговоренный.  
У Бифура такой удачи не было, зато у него есть кузены, которые отказались верить в его безнадежность и не покидают теперь лекарский обоз. Меняют примочки вокруг топора. Поят родича травами. Моют. Удерживают, не давая навредить себе, когда тот начинает метаться в бреду.  
И даже здесь слышат тихие разговоры о том, что давно уже был не в себе старый Трор и что смерть его заставила помутиться рассудок Траина. Что за них двоих немало орочьих голов снес наследник, вражьей кровью смывая ярость и боль, а вот за третьего, Фрерина, мстить было поздно. И что осиротевшие сыновья Фундина попросту забрали к себе окаменевшего от горя принца — а по сути, так уже короля — крепко повздорив по этому поводу с правителем Железных гор Грором, и что младший Фундинул от Торина ни на шаг не отходит ни днем, ни ночью.  
Потому что в крови эреборских владык спит безумие, и все ждут, что пугающе отстраненный и безразличный ко всему принц вот-вот сорвется. И боятся момента, когда это все же произойдет, потому что тот остался последним в роду.  
А гномам Эребора и короли нужны свои, эреборские.  
Гномам Мории же нужен собственный родич. И Бофур тоже не отходит ни на шаг от кузена, и причиной тому вовсе не занятость лекарей, у которых и так слишком много раненых.  
— Ох, буйным будет, ох и намаетесь с ним, — сокрушается каждый раз целитель, когда вместе с ним укладывает назад в постель пытающегося вскочить и куда-то мчаться Бифура. — Всегда ты за ним будь, всегда сам лови и везде сам помогай. Держи крепко. Гладь, успокаивай. Шкурой чтобы тебя запомнил, рук слушаться приучился. Тогда и буйного остановишь, если руки твои будет знать.  
Руки у Бофура хорошие, добрые, это многие ему говорят. И еще сильные. Да и сам Бофур много шустрее младшего брата, поэтому успевает и за ним присмотреть, и за раненым бдить, и решить за всех, за кем следовать, когда объединенное войско расходится — с Грором и Даином в Железные горы или невесть куда с Торином.  
С Торином идут многие. Почти все, кого привел с собой Трор и кто остался в живых. Тем более что молодой принц — король — успевший получить прозвище Дубощит, с ума сходить не торопится.  
Распоряжается грамотно. Реагирует вовремя.  
Постепенно оттаивает, становясь резким на язык, не всегда справедливым в речах, но в действиях на удивление разумным и осмотрительным. Много разумнее Трора... А что за спиной у него по-прежнему маячит живым столбом соратник — то ж привычка, столь невинная блажь никого и не удивляет.  
Морийцы идут за Торином тоже, скорее всего, по привычке. Или на радостях — лекарь оказывается неправ, и вовсе Бифур не становится ни тупым, ни буйным. Так, нервным слегка и на орков заслуженно обозленным. А кхуздул... Что кхуздул? И на кхуздуле кузен ухитряется обоих братьев и убедить в чем действительно нужно, и переболтать, и в тупик поставить в сколь угодно заковыристом споре.  
Но рук Бофура все равно слушается — машинально, сам не замечая того. И управляться с ним так действительно проще — ему, Бофуру, и никому другому.  
До сих пор.  
И здесь, сейчас, на короля глядя, на то, каким смирным делается рядом с Двалином крутой и суровый обычно узбад, морийцы наблюдают ту же крепкую, глубоко до костей впитавшуюся привычку к рукам.  
С тех, давних пор.  
Бофур курит задумчиво, делясь огоньком с хоббитом, видит, как Бомбур украдкой подкладывает лишнюю долю сушеных сладостей Бифуру, и знает, что брат уже думает, что бы вкусного потихоньку подсунуть за ужином Торину.

* * *

Торин улыбается. Еле заметно, уголками губ. И подается навстречу рукам Двалина, едва-едва, но тот умеет замечать такие движения. А еще у него закрыты глаза и собраны в низкий домашний хвост волосы, и на ободранном лице гуляют тени от качающейся где-то над головой ветки.  
Но при каждом, даже самом осторожном прикосновении, у Торина вздрагивают ресницы — так, словно он не решается ни открыть глаза, ни зажмуриться.  
— Прекрати, — не выдерживает наконец Двалин. — Или я тебя спиртом сейчас оболью, чтобы повод был трепетать.  
Ответом ему становится синий как небо взгляд.  
— Что такое?  
— Дрожишь, как девица в ночь свадьбы.  
— Так расплети мне косы, — безмятежно отвечает король.  
Двалин сглатывает. Торина хочется выебать и уебать.  
Но зато он уж точно пришел в себя, раз завел столь опасные речи.  
Или, наоборот, отъезжает совсем, раз завел эти речи здесь и сейчас.  
— Голова кружится? — интересуется Двалин. — Туман? Шум в ушах?  
Торин перестает улыбаться.  
— Делай свое дело, лекарь.  
Теперь его хочется только уебать.  
Хотя все равно не только. Но Двалин заставляет себя сосредоточиться на порезах от шипов, ровными рядами покрывающих грудь и живот короля. Через каждый дюйм, неглубокие — Торину все-таки удавалось держаться на расстоянии от решетки — с виду даже и не опасные, они могут стать серьезной угрозой, если не промыть каждый из них по отдельности. Мало ли какая зараза...  
Несколько десятков порезов. Часть — поверх ушибов и вмятин от вдавленных зубами варга чешуек брони. Те, что на месте, куда позже пришелся удар азоговой булавой, страшно лишний раз даже трогать. С остальными попроще, но их все равно слишком много, а Торин так чувствителен к прикосновениям... во всех смыслах чувствителен, и, быть может, именно потому Двалин не сразу замечает, что дышит король тяжелее, чем надо бы.  
— Торин, тебе плохо?  
— Мне хорошо.  
Глаза полуприкрыты, на лице легкий румянец...  
— Гм. Ты вообще сейчас о чем думаешь? — подозрительно спрашивает Двалин.  
— О... методе тонкого слоя, — отвечает он слегка просевшим голосом.  
— Торин?  
— О том, что царапины можно промывать разными способами, и остатки спирта на твоем языке щипали бы их намного приятнее.  
«Вот же сволочь».  
Двалин касается его лба рукой.  
— У тебя все-таки начинается лихорадка.  
— Я помню, кто мы и где мы, — Торин открывает глаза. — К сожалению.  
— Безумец, — Двалин заканчивает с очередным порезом и кладет ладонь ему на грудь, мягко толкает, заставляя лечь, чтобы удобнее было обрабатывать царапины на животе. — Учти, ты потерял недостаточно много крови для таких фантазий.  
Торин прерывисто выдыхает, откидываясь на спину, и с трудом сглатывает.  
— Ты... издеваешься...  
— На нас смотрят.  
— Я избит, я измотан и вообще в полуобмороке. А в этой позе сейчас ужасающе больно. Имею право.  
— Ну-ну, — хмыкает Двалин, обводя ему след от зубов варга пониже ребер и внимательно следя за реакцией. — Великий Торин Дубощит несгибаем перед лицом врага, но в руках лекаря жалобно стонет?  
— Да из тебя... ахх... Коновал!  
— У вас все в порядке? — Кили возникает рядом крайне некстати.  
Торин давится воздухом.  
— Исчезни, — едва выговаривает, судорожно хватаясь за смятый плед. — Просто исчезни.  
— Принеси воды и еще одно одеяло.  
Кили кивает и убегает. Двалин укоризненно смотрит на друга.  
— Я и впрямь непозволительно плыву с твоих рук, — тихо признается Торин.  
Двалин запрещает себе испытывать его выдержку дальше, заканчивает обработку быстро и без затей — тем более что настрой сбит беспощадно и безвозвратно, и Торин вновь бледнеет, матерится сквозь зубы и опасно близится к состоянию, которым хотел отговариваться от подозрений.  
— Еще немного, — успокаивает его Двалин, когда возвращается Кили. Вдвоем они помогают Торину снова сесть и дают напиться. Король устало подчиняется их рукам и мягко улыбается племяннику, а мгновением позже вопрошает:  
— Нахер?! — когда Двалин говорит, что остались только мазь и повязка. — Чтобы еще и бинты потом отдирать?  
— Хочешь так обойтись?  
— Порезы почти засохли. Смысла нет мотать на них еще что-то.  
Двалин бы, пожалуй, поспорил. И, возможно, даже бы убедил. Но проще сейчас согласиться, а чуть позже наслать на упрямца Оина.  
— Тогда только мазь. Кили, побудь точкой опоры, он сейчас отваливаться начнет.  
Торин гневно сверкает глазами и расправляет плечи.  
Но ненадолго. Потому что когда Двалин осторожно, сеточкой между порезов, смазывает место удара булавой, привалиться к племяннику ему просто приходится — невозможно с таким ушибом обойтись, не причиняя боли. А запас выносливости у короля все же кончается. Как и запас ругательств.  
Кили молча удерживает дядю, а потом потихоньку укладывает на бок, головой к себе на колени. Торин уже не спорит. И не возражает, когда Двалин накрывает его одеялом, только вздыхает:  
— Сволочи... от ужина хоть что-то оставьте, — и засыпает, едва договорив фразу.  
Сволочи переглядываются.  
— Жить точно будет, — шепотом подытоживает Кили, расплываясь в улыбке. — Только это все же скорее обед. Ты иди, я с ним посижу.  
— А сам-то?  
Не то чтобы Двалин жрать не хотел. Сейчас, когда главное дело закончено, вмиг всем нутром понимает — хочет. Да и к запахам от костра наконец-то позволяет себе принюхаться.  
Вкусно...  
— А я уже, — вновь улыбается Кили. — А потом меня Фили сменит.  
Двалин хмыкает.  
Что ж, раз так, можно и пообедать.

* * *

**Часть 3.4**

Балин терпелив.  
Он насмотрелся всякого и на всяких, и хорошо знает, когда достаточно просто подождать, чтобы для желаемого пришло время. Более того, Балин по натуре спокоен, и это знание не упрощает и не усложняет ему ожидание — только позволяет понять, стоит ли браться за какое-то еще дело, пока он ждет.  
Сейчас Балин сидит в сторонке у широкого пня, смотрит, как брат обедает, и чешет гребешком бороду.  
Двалин ест с нескрываемой жадностью, и лицо у него зверское настолько, что соваться к нему с разговорами никто сейчас не рискнет — на лице у того же хоббита, например, написана искренняя уверенность, что вставать между этим чудовищем и его миской похлебки смерти подобно.  
Отчасти Бильбо прав — брат не только голоден, но и совсем не расположен к общению.  
Что ж, Балин и сам предпочел бы поговорить с ним прежде всех остальных.  
Тем более что перехватить Двалина — на правах старшего — сразу же, как только еда заканчивается, совсем несложно. Балин подзывает его взглядом, приглашающе указывая на место рядом с собой, убирает гребень и лишь потом задает вопрос:  
— Все в порядке?  
— Более или менее, — отвечает Двалин не слишком охотно. — Ему бы отлежаться хоть пару деньков...  
Балин вздыхает.  
— А лучше неделю. Я про тебя спрашивал, брат.  
Двалин издает неопределенный звук, разглядывая собственные кулаки. Железа на его руках сейчас нет, и выглядят они даже для Балина непривычно.  
— Страшно мне, — честно признается наконец младший. — Торин ведь на смерть шел. Если б не полурослик, уже бы к Махалу отправился... И Гэндальф не иначе как чудо сотворил. А если бы не было с нами мага?  
Повторный вздох Балин прячет.  
 _Торин._  
Сколько десятилетий уже их король безраздельно владеет мыслями его брата?  
— Ничего, — успокаивающе говорит Балин, похлопывая младшего по колену. — Чудо чудом, а сейчас маг пообещал, что отдохнуть будет возможность.  
— Хорошо бы. Ой, хорошо бы...  
Двалин смотрит на спящего короля. Балин, проследив за его взглядом, тоже.  
С такого расстояния особенно бросается в глаза, как похожи дядя и младший племянник — сложением, мастью, выбором жестов и поз... Да и характеры у них, если вдуматься, схожи — учитывая это последнее представление на грани приличий, которое Торин устроил из обычного промывания ран.  
А Двалин только рад был подыграть... он рад любой прихоти Торина.  
Балин печально качает головой.  
Смог бы он так спокойно смотреть, если бы братом вертела капризная своенравная девка?  
Еще как смог бы.  
Слишком дорогое это сокровище — женщина, слишком ценны возможные дети... Ради шанса, что хоть один в поколение найдет себе пару, на многое родичи закрывают глаза и многое терпят. Лишь бы полюбила, лишь бы выбрала и своим назвала — а там уж любой нрав обернется на пользу семье и роду.  
Именно потому женщинам, а тем более молодым незамужним, позволяется многое — и томить, и дразнить, и играть...  
Сколько позволено королям?  
В этот момент Двалин накрывает руку брата своей, собираясь убрать, и порывается встать.  
— Надо заняться его экипировкой.  
 _Его._ Хотя Торину в ближайшие пару дней меньше всего будет нужна броня.  
— Не вздумай, — негромко предупреждающе произносит Балин. — Ты уже более чем достаточно себя выдал.  
— Брат?!  
Балин смотрит на него укоризненно. Эти два дурня считали, что он слепой?  
— Выдал себя или Торина? — требовательно спрашивает Двалин.  
Хорошо, не считали. Или же он научился от короля хоть чему-то полезному.  
И королевская репутация первым делом — тоже разумно. Но...  
— Кто же так вопросы-то задает, — мягко упрекает младшего брата Балин. — Сейчас твои слова выдали бы обоих.  
— Балин.  
— Остальные, — вздыхает старший, соглашаясь, что для урока не время, — пока еще ничего не видят. Но когда наберется достаточное количество замеченных за вами ошибок, понимание придет быстро, и объясняться будет поздно. А вы за эти два дня натворили немало.  
Двалин мрачно смотрит на него.  
— У нас был другой способ уберечь младших и оказаться на воле?  
— Не было. Но здесь, в лагере, следует вести себя более осмотрительно.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — тихо говорит Двалин. — Просто не знаешь, что это такое. Торин и так из последних сил держался. Не мог я его оставить на кого-то другого.  
«Не ласкать, как девицу, тоже не мог?»  
Но упрекать уже без толку. Если прежде молчал и терпел безобразие, что эти двое творили между собой, то и сейчас нет смысла ссориться.  
Балин примирительно качает головой.  
— Понимаю, брат. Понимаю...  
Хотя на самом деле лжет Балин. Не может он такое понять.  
Умом сознает, что невозможно это для гнома — перестать оберегать свою пару.  
Сердцем чувствует — и сочувствует — брату.  
Торина любит — и как давным-давно ставшего взрослым ребенка, которого с малых лет обучал и воспитывал, и как правильного, хорошего короля.  
Знает даже, что прав был в свое время, когда не стал за топор хвататься... И не потому вовсе, что один — брат, а второй — узбад, а потому что как тут различишь, кто девица невинная, а кто ее опозорил?  
Хотя Торин, конечно же, зачинщиком мог быть только Торин — королевской величины дурь нужна, чтобы пришло в голову с другом лечь — но ведь Двалин-то не из тех, кого можно силой ли, властью ли принудить и заставить.  
И все-таки брат, хоть и полагалось ему охранять короля в том числе от него самого, не только не удержал и не образумил, но сам...  
Что за изъян оказался в самом Двалине?  
Чем он думал?  
Что сделал молодой король с подпорченной родовым безумием кровью, что брату отказал здравый смысл?  
И что заставило их — хоть того, хоть другого — вожделеть не женщину, а друга детства и боевого товарища?  
Балин вновь смотрит на Кили и Торина. Сотня лет прошла, поколение народилось и выросло, а ответов у него так и нет, не находится ни в настоящем, ни в воспоминаниях прошлого. Здесь — брат и король, оба зрелые и в основном разумные, там...  
Ведь друзья были. Просто друзья, постепенно ставшие близкими, как братья, на радость самому Балину, тоже привязанному к внукам Трора. Сперва все трое — упрямые, но учению поддающиеся мальчишки, потом серьезные юноши, потом два принца с товарищем... А еще потом — король и его личный страж.  
И в какой-то момент ученик стал повелителем, а верность Двалина стала безоглядной и беззаветной...  
Как? Когда?  
Каким образом лучший друг брата и его собственный подопечный превратился в соответственно смысл жизни и короля?  
Не после же коронации, трагической и внезапной. Далеко не.  
Когда вел народ в «недалеко там от Белегоста», и возражения слушать готов был лишь по маршруту, но никак не по выбранной цели? Когда Синие Горы начали обживать?  
После какого из жарких споров, не иначе как по недоразумению именуемых совещаниями, Балин сидел и курил, пытаясь понять, действительно ли привычные слова: «Да не бойся ты, это ж Торин. К утру остынет и согласится», — прозвучали не утешением и надеждой на хорошо им обоим знакомый характер, а обещанием образумить короля за ночь?  
А когда стала очевидной связь между присутствием Двалина в городе и внезапно становящимся неподдельным, не играемым «для народа», умиротворенным спокойствием Торина? Когда на лице брата появилась ставшая потом неизменной еле заметная самоуверенная усмешка? Когда он перестал замечать заигрывания девиц и их интерес?  
Когда Залы Торина были отстроены, и гномы в них прижились — было давно уже поздно, Двалин принадлежал своему королю окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Прозевал Балин. Упустил момент.  
Но зато Торин — слишком молодой для короны Торин, Король-без-горы, застывший на грани безумия и с обреченным упорством не позволяющий себе рухнуть под грузом сброшенной на его плечи ответственности за народ — как-то незаметно и естественно превратился в правителя настоящего, с обязанностями стал справляться уверенно и хладнокровно, властью пользоваться — как дышать...  
И когда Балин впервые задумался, должен ли он поговорить с молодым принцем и убедиться хотя бы, сознает ли тот, что сотворил с его младшим братом, ценит ли в должной степени душу и сердце, которыми завладел — принца того уже не было. Был узбад.  
Торин Дубощит.  
Город-крепость в горах, пригодных для разработки, но бедных ровно настолько, чтобы гарантированно никого, кроме уставших жить без своего угла эреборцев, не заинтересовать.  
Постоянным, непрерывным подтверждением данной когда-то клятвы умереть, но вернуть Эребор, срезаемая борода.  
Наследники кровные и любимые, но по женской линии рода.  
И Двалин, присвоенный — как украденный. Хоть чем-нибудь для себя.  
Шанс на достойную жизнь, свой потерянный и у другого отнятый. Обман в каждом слове и взгляде. Насмешкой над простым гномьим счастьем — девичья коса, спешно расплетаемая по утрам.  
«Да что неприличного-то, если никто не видит, — спокойное безразличие. Беспредельная наглость. — Спать удобнее так».  
Но та же наглость — смелость? — что заставляет забывшего стыд короля лишь плечами пожать в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд впервые заставшего его Балина, позволяет узбаду так же легко на равных говорить с более сильными и влиятельными, браться за неподъемное с виду дело, бросаться в любой, самый безнадежный бой...  
Побеждать.  
Или быть битым, но все равно заражать этой наглостью и бесстрашием тех, кто за ним идет.  
В Синие горы ли, в Эребор ли...  
В Морию?  
Балин ждет своего времени долгие, долгие годы, а до поры соглашается, что длиннобородая красотка-жена и крепкие, веселые дети, которых не завести уже Двалину — не самая большая цена за надежду вернуть Одинокую гору и тем более за живущий в достатке и мире народ. Присматривает за братом. Запасается терпением и смирением, имея дело с поправшим все понятия о нормальности королем.  
...и не думает, конечно, не думает, как рвалось и болело сердце, когда давно уже выросший синеглазый мальчишка падал, сраженный орочьей булавой.

* * *

Фили приходит сменить брата после того, как заканчивает приводить в порядок оружие и решает, что одеждой займется позже. Кили держит руку Торина в своих, в задумчивости водя большим пальцем от костяшек до запястья, и поднимает глаза, только когда Фили усаживается рядом.  
— Фили, тут палево.  
— То есть?  
Кили вновь гладит руку дяди — обычным движением, полным родственной ласки, но его пальцы задерживаются на почти сошедших следах от ремней на запястье.  
— Узнаешь? Мы такие уже видели.  
— Нда...  
Видели. Мельком, всего пару раз и с перерывом в несколько лет, но — почти точь-в-точь.  
Причем в мирное время и дома.  
— Что делать будем? — спрашивает Кили.  
— А сам как думаешь?  
Кили пожимает плечами. В этот момент Торин вздрагивает и вздыхает во сне, и сжимает его ладонь.  
— Шшш... все хорошо, — шепчет младший, успокаивая его, кладет свободную руку на плечо, удерживая и приобнимая. — Тише... Руки-то хрен с ними, — говорит серьезно. — А вот без рубашки ему показываться нельзя. Там покруче будет.  
Фили оценивает высоту солнца — скоро ли стемнеет.  
— Рубашка в ручье полощется. Дори сказал, еще пару часов надо, кровь так быстро не отойдет.  
— И ограбить-то некого... — Кили изучающе оглядывает лагерь, оценивая взглядом гномов. — У кого смена уцелела, все мелкие да тощие.  
— У костра вещи быстро сохнут, а до утра-то уж он не поднимется.  
— А ужин?  
— Сюда притащим.  
— А самого в плед завернем, — радостно соглашается Кили, поправляя на Торине одеяло.  
И зря. Фили его погонит сейчас — хватит, наотдыхался. Тем более что хоть Фили и согласен, что младших можно и нужно баловать, но дядю поохранять хочет и сам.

* * *

Гэндальф возвращается незадолго до захода солнца и сразу же, не задерживаясь, идет к Торину. Несколько минут сидит, положив ему на голову ладонь и закрыв глаза, потом качает головой и встает.  
Фили, дежурящий последний час около дяди, хочет заговорить, но маг прикладывает палец к губам, призывая к молчанию, и уходит к остальным членам отряда.  
Выражение лица у него... странное.  
Сожаление, неодобрение, печаль и немного тревоги...  
После этого вопрос, что не так с королем, звучит едва ли не раньше приветствий.  
— У меня были опасения, что удар по голове мог повредить его память или рассудок, — отвечает Гэндальф. — Этого, к счастью, не произошло.  
— Но? — тут же уточняет хоббит.  
— Прости, Бильбо?  
— В твоих словах звучало «но». Ты собирался сказать еще что-то.  
Гэндальф качает головой.  
— Торин — хороший правитель?  
— Да, — звучит почти хором.  
— Много лучше, чем можно было надеяться в наших условиях, — дополняет Балин.  
— Какой из него воин и командир, мне известно... — задумчиво произносит маг, после чего подводит итог. — Все, что могло случиться с разумом вашего короля, случилось очень давно. И сейчас он в порядке, поэтому лучше закрыть глаза на мелкие странности.  
Успокаивает Гэндальф их или предупреждает? Что имеет в виду?  
Как минимум Кили таким вопросом не заморачивается.  
— Это навроде того, как он путает наши с Фили имена?  
— Да-да, — а вот эта улыбка уже точно призвана поощрять. — Слабость вполне простительная, равно как и все остальные. Не о чем волноваться.  
После чего уходит курить в противоложной от Торина стороне лагеря, прихватив для каких-то своих расспросов Бэггинса и оставив гномов в легком недоумении.  
«Что это было?»  
Самое то, чтобы, наоборот, начать присматриваться и беспокоиться.  
Удружил маг...

* * *

**Часть 3.5**

Гномы заканчивают ужинать, когда Торин бесшумной мрачной тенью появляется у костра — встрепанный, придерживающий у горла накинутое на плечи одеяло и весьма раздраженный.  
— Кили, — он берет племянника за ухо и поворачивает к себе. — Я тебя о чем просил?  
— Торин! — младший принц вскакивает, пытается ухватить его за плечо, но останавливается, напоровшись на полыхающий гневом взгляд. — Ты зачем встал?  
— Ужин.  
В голосе короля звучит знакомая сдержанная ярость. Двалин наслаждается.  
Кили сникает.  
— Да мы б принесли тебе...  
— Голодный, узбад? — радостно спрашивает Бофур. — Сейчас накормим!  
Торин кивает ему, подтверждая и соглашаясь, и Двалин пользуется моментом, чтобы поймать его и усадить на бревно рядом с собой. А то, конечно, ожил, злится, жрать требует, но самого-то небось шатает еще...  
— Живой?  
— Голодный.  
Это уж все заметили. Впрочем, морда бледная — ничего, а глаза вроде бы не от жара блестят. Нормально.  
Только вот одеяло мог бы хоть узлом завязать, чтоб не падало.  
Кили, похоже, делает тот же вывод, потому что достает из кармана пряжку, отнимает у Торина края одеяла и закалывает их на манер плаща. Потом садится у ног дяди и смотрит снизу вверх взглядом «ну да, а что?»  
В этот момент Бофур дает королю в руки миску с похлебкой, избавляя его от необходимости решать, как отреагировать на племянника.  
— Добавка тоже есть, ты не думай, и еду мы горячей держали.  
— Спасибо, — Торин коротко улыбается, заставляя его просиять.  
Двалин смотрит за этих двоих, пряча собственную ухмылку, а потом задумывается — это что же у короля на уме, если он с самого начала пустил в ход такое оружие?  
Впрочем, пока что вроде бы ничего. Ест. Аккуратно и сознательно неторопливо, а через какое-то время спрашивает одновременно у всех и безадресно:  
— Рассказывайте. В каком положении мы находимся?  
Гномы переглядываются. Отвечает Балин — дает привязку к маршруту, заодно ненавязчиво ориентируя Торина в пространстве, пересказывает принесенные магом вести о дружественно настроенном оборотне, живущем как раз по пути, внизу за рекой, и описывает ситуацию с припасами и снаряжением. Из его описания само собой, без отдельных предупреждений, получается, что нечего даже и думать сняться наутро со стоянки — кто с постирушкой перестарался, кому обувь придется чинить...  
Торин, слушая это, с еле заметной усмешкой качает головой — понял он, понял, смирился и благодарен — и получает в ответ полный отеческого добродушия взгляд. У Двалина отлегает от сердца — что бы ни думал брат по поводу их поведения, на общем деле его неодобрение не отражается.  
Как, собственно, и всегда.  
Попутно у короля забирают пустую миску и ложку, взамен Двалин подсовывает ему очередной отвар. Торин только вздыхает, а потом находит взглядом Дори и улыбается ему радостно и тепло.  
Двалин внутренне напрягается.  
«Что ты затеял?»  
А король оглядывает остальных, оценивающе и внимательно, задерживаясь на тех, у кого заметны царапины или ожоги, зашита одежда или обновлены прически.  
— Главного не сказал, Балин, — упрек еле заметный и наверняка чисто формальный, но... — Сами-то как?  
Сами смущены. Сложно жаловаться на синяки или пострадавшие от сосновой смолы бороды тому, кто едва сдерживает дрожь отвращения, с явным трудом глотая сильнодействующее лекарство. Говорить предводителю, что самый слабый в отряде сейчас он сам, тоже сомнительное удовольствие.  
Впрочем, на это есть Оин, способный дать оценку повреждениям каждого и сообщить, что обо всех позаботились.  
Да и отвары, даже самые мерзкие, тоже конечны.  
— Хорошо... — то ли отчет его радует, то ли отсутствие новых трав, но состояние дел Торин узнал, принял и подтверждает в своей обычной манере.  
И больше вопросов не задает.  
Рассеянно снимает с волос ремешок, позволяя гриве рассыпаться по плечам, треплет шевелюру умело подвернувшемуся под руку племяннику. Тот довольно жмурится, а король задумчиво смотрит на него и командует, коротко оглядываясь в темноту у себя за спиной.  
— За братом сходи.  
Спустя несколько минут у него под боком сидит и зевает заспанный Фили, а Кили, уступив место старшему, у него же на плече и устраивается, оставаясь в пределах досягаемости Торина.  
Который теперь будет чесать за ушами обоих.  
«Как будто из рабочей поездки вернулся», — думает Двалин, и невольно жалеет, что костер — не камин, а скала эта — совсем не Залы Торина. Иначе через час-другой неспешной беседы король удалился бы в свои покои... или в его, и хрен бы их остановили полученные сокровищем раны.  
Увы.  
Вместо этого Двалин сидит, наблюдая, как беседа, прерванная явлением короля народу, возобновляется, разбиваясь на несколько негромких разговоров, отложенные было трубки набиваются и раскуриваются, Оин профессионально цепким взглядом читает позу и лицо Торина, а Бомбур с чистой совестью забирает в личное пользование общий котел.  
А потом Торин толкает его локтем, указывая на тихо ссорящуюся парочку с противоположной стороны костра.  
— А я говорил... Готовься.  
Двалин прислушивается.  
Торин говорил, да. А лучше бы ошибался.  
Потому что сейчас они видят постепенно разгорающееся продолжение того спора, который застали, когда спускались к стоянке.  
— ...ну и как ты доказывать собираешься? На них не написано — сговаривались, не сговаривались...  
— Как не написано, вон киртом же, смотри на лбу прямо!  
— Умник выискался. Понавыдумал, а подтвердить-то и нечем.  
— А вовсе и не нечем, вон, гляди узбад в каком хорошем настроении. Запросто подтвердит. Давай, спроси, когда еще такой шанс будет?  
— Сам спрашивай! Твоя ставка, ты и выясняй.  
— Бофур, Глоин, — перепалка наконец становится достаточно громкой, чтобы Торин мог ее «услышать» и прекратить. — Что вы на этот раз делите?  
Бофур беспокойно подергивает ус. Глоин сопит, требовательно глядя на него.  
— Ты только не сердись, узбад, — осторожно говорит Бофур. — Спор у нас вышел. Рассудишь?  
— Говори. Разберемся.  
— Насчет вожака гоблинов это. Скажи, ты ж с самого начала его обдурить собирался?  
Король мрачнеет. И оборачивается к Нори, причем взгляд его обещает крупные неприятности.  
— Я тут ни причем, — тут же отпирается тот. — Не моя это затея. Я даже ставок не делал!  
Нори не ставил?!  
— Не делал? — Торин тоже не считает нужным скрывать удивление. И, неожиданно, любопытство. — И почему же?  
Главный специалист отряда по азартным играм отводит взгляд.  
— Нори, — ждет ответа король.  
А Нори-то ведь, похоже, в кои-то веки совсем не рад своей репутации...  
— Узбад, — говорит он наконец, и видно, что говорит честно. — Не хочу я ставить на то, ради кого ты под плеть пошел. Хотел ты одного Ори прикрыть или весь отряд вытащить — мне без разницы, ты всех спас.  
Торин коротко выдыхает.  
И на мгновение прикрывает глаза... Но сказать ничего не успевает, потому что в этот момент раздается вскрик Кили — половина его прически оказывается в сжавшемся кулаке короля.  
Торин смотрит на него. Моргает.  
Медленно разжимает пальцы.  
— Вот и за что? — обиженно бурчит Кили. — Я тоже не ставил!  
— Сам под руку влез, — отрезает Торин.  
Но сразу же гладит встрепанную шевелюру, лаской извиняясь за слова. И благодарно улыбается Нори.  
А у остальных осведомляется спокойно и холодно:  
— Какие еще имеются пари?  
— Только это, — отвечает Бофур, снимая и прижимая к груди ушанку. — Прости, узбад. Уж больно красиво вы с Двалином этого гада уделали. Не верится, что случайно... Я же прав? Ты ответишь, расскажешь?  
Торин медленно качает головой.  
— В первый и последний раз.  
Бофур с энтузиазмом, победно, цепляет шапку обратно на голову.  
Герой...  
— Заранее ничего не планировал, — король окидывает отряд задумчивым взглядом, прежде чем заговорить, — времени рассуждать не было. Возможность нашел, когда оценил, как урук-хай увлекается. Что Двалин не подведет, разумеется, знал. Каких хотите подробностей?  
Тон его не особенно располагает к расспросам, но кого это здесь обманет. Уже не откажет, раз вообще говорить согласился.  
С другой стороны, злоупотреблять согласием тоже не станут. Двалин и то, было время, не рисковал.  
— Охуенная нужна выдержка с такой сукой, как этот гоблин, вообще дело иметь, — Бифур, на удивление, комментирует первым. — Пиздец же.  
Торин хмыкает и тоже переходит на кхуздул.  
— Ну, пиздец. А то люди лучше? И эльфы. И среди наших, бороды бы им на яйца понаматывать, тоже мерзавцы встречаются. А эту погань хоть уебать предстояло при успешном завершении переговоров...  
А язык он сменил, видимо, из солидарности. Или чтобы оттенить столь внезапную королевскую откровенность?  
Впрочем, остаток фразы звучит вновь на вестроне.  
И с улыбкой. Мечтательной.  
— Тебе ли не знать, как греет душу подобная перспектива. Одно удовольствие представлять...  
И тут Двалин понимает, что Гэндальф с его намеками был весьма своевременен.  
Потому что Бифур красочно подтверждает, что возможность перебить всех врагов и впрямь греет, да еще как, особенно если тела расчленить и поразвешивать потроха по окрестным соснам, а Торин слушает, как он расписывает возможные казни, смотрит голодно, вздыхает кровожадно-лирически, продолжая улыбаться, и сложно сказать, кто из этих двоих выглядит сейчас сильнее ударенным.  
Король, все-таки, безумен безо всякого топора.  
— А если бы урук-хай не повелся? — с потрясающим здравомыслием — да и смелостью — спрашивает Ори, когда монолог Бифура прекращается.  
Улыбка с лица Торина пропадает — мгновенно. Безумие из глаз тоже.  
Двалин позволяет себе выдохнуть.  
И тихо про себя понадеяться — если это представление было, он кому-то голову оторвет...  
А король отвечает трезво и уверенно, как всегда:  
— Гоблины лишены способности получать удовольствие от хорошей работы и слишком ограниченны, чтобы придумать способ достойно развлечься, но зрелищ и впечатлений жаждут все равно. Ты видел их, Ори — такие существа не могли не поддаться на провокацию.  
— Но все-таки, — а у мальчишки есть характер. — Если бы вдруг?  
— Тогда пришлось бы сменить тактику и тянуть время в поисках другой возможности.  
Под плетью тянуть. И еще неизвестно, как долго.  
Но Торин говорит об этом настолько буднично, словно длительность пытки — не более чем рабочий момент, и он действительно держал ситуацию под контролем.  
— А так ты всех раздразнил как можно быстрее, — Фили, первым свыкаясь с таким подходом, поднимает голову с дядиного колена. — С момента, как плетка стала железной.  
— Да, — соглашается Торин.  
Как будто и впрямь идет разбор прошедшего боя.  
— Потому что нельзя зря терять кровь перед сражением?  
— Верно.  
Фили прищуривается, кивает собственным мыслям.  
— И целью был кнут, так?  
И король вновь подтверждает:  
— Да. Кнут — оружие. В отличие от плети.  
Фили молча прижимается к нему щекой.  
— Страшно за тебя... было, — а это уже признается Кили. Мальчишка единственный здесь, кто может позволить себе так запросто сказать то, о чем думает половина отряда.  
Но Торин не сердится, наоборот, успокаивающе зарывается пальцами в его волосы.  
— Не бойся. Я обычно знаю, что делаю.  
И Глоин, прежде молчавший, хмуро спрашивает:  
— Что за кнут потом Двалин возьмется, тоже знал?  
 _«Чего?!»_  
— Ты думай, что спрашиваешь, — Двалин смеряет наглеца угрожающим взглядом прежде, чем вспоминает, что король просил его не вмешиваться в объяснения.  
А Торин тут же кладет ладонь ему на предплечье, останавливая.  
— Был уверен. Кто еще здесь считает, что Двалин может не подчиниться моим приказам?  
Двалину тоже весьма интересно это узнать.  
Сколько в отряде идиотов?  
Хотя когда король _так_ ставит вопрос — ни один не признается...  
— Узбад, он не об этом, — спокойно говорит Оин. — Как Двалин кнутом-то научился владеть?  
— Я велел, — с легким удивлением отвечает Торин. — Много лет назад.  
Вот так запросто.  
Ну и... король.  
— Нахуя?! — недоумевает, судя по мордам, отряд целиком, но — опять — только Бифур находит слова.  
Торин хмыкает. Вопроса он ждал явно долго.  
Что ж, наглость — второе счастье...  
— Прекрасное оружие, особенно в умелых руках, — уверенно перечисляет король. — Крайне неожиданное для гнома. Порой — единственное, которое можно отнять у врага, если нет возможности добраться до своего. А противостоять ему крайне сложно.  
— Почему? — тут же заинтересовывается Фили.  
Торин кивком предлагает рассказать Двалину.  
Урок провести?  
Можно и урок.  
— Кончик кнута летит быстрее стрелы, — объясняет он принцу и заодно всем желающим. — И мало у кого есть достаточно опыта, чтобы успеть понять, куда он прилетит, и защититься. Удар в полную силу получается очень мощным, дохлятине вроде гоблинов или людей можно легко перешибить хребет. Можно меч из рук выбить, это вы сами видели. Или просто руку сломать. Ноги можно заплести, опрокинуть. А уж если в лицо или горло...  
Торин вздрагивает.  
— Только не начинай смаковать подробности.  
— Прости, — Двалин немедленно затыкается.  
Действительно, не по свежим рубцам такие детали. Тем более что Торин сейчас далеко не их игры вспомнит...  
Бофур очень внимательно смотрит на побледневшего короля.  
И не только Бофур.  
— И ты рискнул с этим связаться... — медленно говорит он. — Ну, в пещере.  
— Я в свое время рискнул с этим связаться в тренировочном зале, — отвечает Торин с мрачной усмешкой. — Посмотреть хотел, что можно сделать с мечом или топором против кнута, не имея предварительной подготовки. Посмотрел...  
Он замолкает, и Двалин сдерживает желание обнять его и снова просить прощения. Потому что короля, не пожелавшего поверить ему тогда на слово, он «убил» раз пятнадцать, и ни разу не дал даже подобраться к себе на расстояние удара мечом. И сделал это больно, страшно и очень, очень жестоко...  
Торин, между тем, встряхивает головой.  
— Как я уже говорил — у гоблинов имеются проблемы с хорошей работой.  
— А...  
— А Двалин может умыть любого профессионала из гильдии караванщиков. Для того и учился.  
И вот теперь лучше бы королю больше вопросов не задавать. Хотя бы потому, что Двалина четкий ответ и твердый взгляд не обманывают, и он непременно запомнит тех, у кого любопытства больше, чем чувства меры.  
Хотя что тут запоминать — Глоин один продолжает хмуриться.  
— Все равно, — говорит упрямо, — неподходящее это оружие для достойного гнома.  
Торин устало смотрит на него.  
«Отшей его и заканчивай с разговорами. Хватит с тебя на сегодня».  
К счастью, король и сам это понимает.  
— Да, не топор, — отвечает с легкими пока, предупреждающими нотками раздражения в голосе. — Но, раз так, может, достойный гном и с луком ходить не станет? И эльфийскую сталь нашей собственной не предпочтет?  
Глоин сопит.  
Да, вот поспорь тут.  
— Прости, узбад, — сдается наконец рыжий нахал. — Ты прав. Только уж очень это непривычно.  
— Жизнь такая, — невозмутимо соглашается Торин. — Много странного делать приходится.  
Все молчат.  
«Убедил он вас, ну?»  
И Нори неожиданно спрашивает:  
— Двалин, покажешь мне пару приемов?  
— И нам! — тут же подхватывают принцы.  
Хором.  
Торин с удивлением смотрит на них... картинно вздыхает, возводя глаза к небу, а потом безнадежно прикрывает лицо рукой.  
Бофур тихо смеется. За ним подхватывает половина отряда, а после возмущенного возгласа Кили:  
— Нет, ну а что такого?! — веселятся уже дружно все, включая кусающего кулак, чтобы не ржать в голос, короля.

Ори не слишком-то весело — слишком страшные вещи обсуждались вот только что.  
И он улыбается кое-как, зато внимательно смотрит.  
А у короля даже руки шипами исколоты — от локтей до запястий. И Кили на самом деле вовсе не обижается. А когда Торин все-таки позволяет себе рассмеяться, смех почти сразу же переходит в кашель, и он сгибается, прижимая ладонь к одному из ушибов и задыхаясь.  
Фили и Двалин вскидываются к нему, то ли поддержать, то ли помочь еще как-то, но король только отмахивается.  
На вершине, когда ему встать помогали, тоже из рук вырывался...  
А Ори до сих пор даже спасибо не сказал.  
И не видел сражение Торина и Азога, но не может не думать, что если б не был король на тот момент ранен, может, совсем иначе все бы закончилось.  
У Ори у самого внутри все сжимается. Не может он больше молчать.  
— Торин, прости! — он вскакивает и проталкивается к королю. И никто его не поймает и не остановит, уверяя, что узбаду не до сопливых мальчишек с их благодарностями — поздно уже останавливать. Тем более что Торин сейчас как раз предпочтет, чтобы все отвлеклись с его ран на что-то другое.  
— Прости, это я виноват! — Ори стоит перед королем на коленях, смотрит прямо в глаза. — Из-за меня все... Я самый младший, я навязался идти, а сам ничего не умею, никакой пользы, меня еще и спасать пришлось... аж настолько!  
— Ори...  
— Прости меня, Торин. И... и спасибо.

Двалин думает, что пользы от мальчишки очень и очень много. Короля так редко благодарят... искренне благодарят, порывом души, а не сказанными вежливо фразами.  
Прежде молодой летописец был ценен в первую очередь пришедшим вслед за ним братом-травником.  
Теперь будет важен сам по себе.  
А Торин осторожно вдыхает и выдыхает, выравнивая голос.  
— Ори, последним, кого пришлось спасать, на сегодняшний день стал я, — на этот раз заговорить у него получается. — А ты не виноват, что молод, и ты такой же, как и все, член отряда. Бесполезного я бы не взял.  
— Но я...  
Мальчик с походным дневником и альбомом.  
«Что, с личным летописцем на дракона идем? Сокровище, не помрешь ты от скромности...»  
Двалин повеселился тогда, глядя, как Торин одновременно хмурится гневно, по-королевски, и взгляд прячет, словно попался на таскании вкусностей с кухни, и забыл, сочтя Нори и Дори достаточным оправданием для присутствия парня в отряде. Но вот что Торин скажет мальчишке сейчас?  
— Ты знаешь три языка, читаешь карты и пишешь хронику. В бою не трусишь, за спины не прячешься. Ты член семьи, Ори.  
Ори опускает глаза. Но зато как смотрят его старшие братья!  
И Балин явно доволен.  
— Ой... Хроника, — Ори оглядывается на свой альбомчик, заодно вставая наконец-то с колен. — Я же до сих пор слова не нашел, чтобы записать, как все было у гоблинов.  
— У гоблинов, говоришь? — вдруг хмурится Торин.  
Ори кивает.  
Гм. И правда, поди распиши такое.  
А король качает головой, в момент становясь суровым, печальным, серьезным...  
 _«Торин?»_  
— Такие истории не записывают, Ори.  
— Но... почему?  
— Потому что тем, кто там не был и сам нас не видел, слишком сложно будет правильно все понять, — а Ори, судя по лицу, сложно представить, как можно понять иначе, чем он в дневник настрочит.  
И Торин тоже это видит, потому что после паузы продолжает:  
— Подумай, что ты напишешь? Что нас, гномов, взяли без боя сонными, и хоть бы кто тревогу поднял? Что король позволил сечь себя на потеху толпе, и вы смотрели, как гоблины наслаждаются? Что лучший из наших воинов владеет оружием, известным во всем Средиземье, как инструмент палача?  
Ори смотрит на Двалина и бледнеет.  
А Торин обводит взглядом отряд.  
— Мы — только мы — знаем, что было сделано и зачем, и то без объяснений не обошлось. Рассказать кому-то чужому — от позора вовек не отмоемся. В летопись записать? А как ее будут читать спустя две-три сотни лет, когда точно уж не останется в живых никого из нас? Как перепишут, чего додумают, что сочинят? В кого через поколение-два мы превратимся в глазах потомков?  
Тишина.  
Король ждет, только глаза горят. Подданные прячут взгляды.  
— Что же мне написать? — спрашивает в этой тишине Ори.  
Торин прикрывает глаза на мгновение.  
Смотрит в костер.  
— Напиши... так, будто ничего не было. Кто-то — пусть будет хоббит — заметил опасность. Вовремя, только гоблинов было слишком много. Маг пришел раньше, освободились мы с его помощью. Никаких пыток, никакого кнута. Удирали... Как пробивались на волю, можешь уже и правду писать. Сумеешь?  
— Сумею, — соглашается Ори.  
— Молодец, — король вновь улыбается, и ему, и всему отряду. — А мы потом запомним по писанному.  
 _«Ну, Торин...»_

Все согласны, это видно по лицам. Отряд убежден.  
 _Удалось._  
Волной накатывает усталость, и уже не остается сил не замечать, как кружится голова. Последняя речь была явно... последней. Надо идти отдыхать.  
Но здесь Двалин, мальчишки, семья и тепло...  
На плечо ложится рука, тяжелая и надежная. Медлит немного, и притягивает его к себе.  
— Не спорь только, — предупреждает друг. — Младшим можно, так уж и мне позволь.  
Торин закрывает глаза, опуская голову на мех и ремень перевязи, и решает, что мир не рухнет, если он — сейчас, когда работа закончена — на один вечер снимет корону. Можно расслабиться. Все хорошо.  
Все просто обязано быть хорошо и дальше.

 

**Конец**

 

февраль-март 2013 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
